Belong
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: REPOST Instead of Damon and Bonnie being sent to 1994 it was Elena. She becomes trapped in a magical prison world with a psychopath named Kai Parker. Between anger, jealousy, hurt and newfound feelings how will this change the complicated life of Elena Gilbert?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Elena Gilbert saw a bright, white light before complete darkness surrounded her. She felt cold, dead. She knew to expect the worst and only the worst so that's why when she opened her eyes to reveal the familiar streets of Mystic Falls she was struck to silence.

Was she dead?

Unlike Mystic Falls these streets were completely silent. All that she could hear was her rapid breathing and the gravel scraping against the bottom of her shoes.

"Hello!" Elena called out loudly as her own voice echoed back seconds later. "Damon! Bonnie!"

No one answered. She was alone.

_The Salvatore House. _Surely Damon or Stefan would have to be there, right?

Not long after she was standing in front of the Salvatore's home with a small swooshing sound following behind her. She pushed opened the unlocked door and found it empty.

No Damon, no Stefan.

The Other Side no longer existed and even if that's where she had been sent to she would still be able to see people.

All of them had come back to life except for her.

She breathed out a small sigh of relief. Despite not knowing where the hell she was she would rather have her friends safe rather than herself.

Her back hit the wall and she slowly sunk to the ground. What was she going to do? Bonnie didn't know where she was. Hell, she didn't know where she was! Nobody would come for her..

As tears welled up in her brown eyes Elena didn't notice the pair of grey/blue eyes dead set on watching her through the window nor did she see the small smirk that appeared on that person's lips.

The minutes she spent crying against that wall felt like hours. A deep fear had settled within her.

When she finally found it in her to stand up she took a good look around. It all looked so familiar yet something was off. A picture frame in a different area, the color of the drapes suddenly black instead of red. _Little things._

She checked every single room but the results stayed the same.

She was alone.

When Elena heard the small creak of a floorboard behind her she spun around but much to her disappointment nobody was behind her.

"Hello?" Elena desperately called out. _Please let somebody be here with me._

Elena didn't know how much she would regret that simple thought.

"Hello there."

Elena turned back around and flinched when she saw a dark haired man standing only inches away from her, smirking.

"Who the hell are you?" Elena breathed out with narrowed, confused eyes.

"You are not supposed to be here." The man mumbled to himself, looking a bit troubled.

"Who are you?" Elena's question got shot back at her.

"I asked you first." Elena took a small step back and crossed her arms.

He rolled his eyes at her with an amused smile and a challenging glance. "Kai, my name is Kai. Your turn."

"Elena. My name is Elena." She hesitated but eventually responded.

"What are you doing here Elena?" Kai narrowed his eyes as her name rolled off the tip of his tongue like silk.

"I don't know." Elena responded honestly, looking around frantically. "I was dead and then I was here."

If Kai was shocked he definitely didn't show it.

"What are you doing here?" Elena returned his question curiously.

"That is a long story for another time sweetheart." Kai responded as he deleted her effort of putting some well needed distance between them by taking two steps forward.

"Am I dead- are _we _dead?" Elena rushed out to ask, trying to hide the rough emotion in her voice at those deathly words.

Kai thought on it for a second. "Huh. I mean not really. We're more or less locked in a prison hell that looks exactly like the real world but as you've probably noticed, no people." Kai motioned around to the empty world around the two of them.

"Th-that doesn't make sense." Elena stumbled over her frantic words. "I died.. I _died_."

"Somebody, more than likely a powerful witch must of put you in here with me." Kai said. "How about you share the name of the witch?"

"I don't know." Elena responded. She knew that Bonnie would never willingly put her in here but even if she did Elena was never giving her name to Kai.

Kai began walking towards her and Elena found her back being pressed against the wall as she desperately took steps back to avoid him.

Kai chuckled, looking like he didn't believe a single word she was saying.

Kai grabbed the side of her neck and lifted her head so their eyes met. "Who put you here? Who sent you?"

"I don't know." Elena replied, getting angry. She felt black veins go under her previously brown eyes as annoyance mixed with hunger clouded her mind.

Kai took a couple steps back, much to her relief. Seconds later he was holding out his left hand and Elena was dropping to her knees, screaming in pain and clutching her head tightly

"Who put you here?" Kai repeated for the third time as she burning pain in her head increased.

"I don't know!" Elena screamed out in pain, letting out a sob.

Kai sighed, annoyed.

The pain in her head suddenly stopped. She stood up and hissed loudly at Kai as her vampire features came out to play.

Before Elena could charge at him he had her pinned to the wall with his magic. Kai didn't look the slightest bit scared of the vicious looking vampire in front of him.

"Friendly piece of advice, don't do that again." Kai said, rolling his eyes at the young vampire. He let go of her and she dropped to her knees.

Following his advice Elena only scowled up at him as her face became human again.

Kai kneeled next to her. "How do we get out Elena? I'm guessing whoever put you in here left you with a way to escape."

"I don't know." Elena repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

Kai pouted, tsking teasingly. "Then I guess you're useless." Kai flicked his wrist and with a small snapping sound Elena's head slammed against the ground.

Kai stared at her for a second before standing up and taking her lifeless body into his arms carelessly.

Kai, not so gently, tossed Elena onto the couch before sitting down at the coffee table beside her.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds as a small smile developed onto his face.

Once she woke up, he would find out what she knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Elena woke up gasping for breath like her undead body depended on it.

She cracked her eyes open and groaned when the sunlight shined on her face. Her vision was blurred as she stood up and looked around the Salvatore home.

Her eyes met a blurry male figure in the kitchen who was cooking and whistling happily.

"Damon?" Elena muttered out, assuming it was him from the dark hair.

_Please let it of been a nightmare. _

Elena slowly started walking towards the kitchen as her vision cleared.

"Good morning sleepy head." An overly chipper voice said that definitely wasn't Damon Salvatore.

"Oh God." Elena groaned out as she grabbed her stomach. She felt sick. None of this had been a dream and Kai was standing right in front of her looking as happily homicide as he had before.

"It's Kai, actually." He teased with a wink as he turned back towards the counter. "But you can call me God if you want. It does have a nice ring to it."

"You snapped my neck." Elena stated loudly in disbelief.

Half of her wanted to slap him but the other half was fearing for her life.

Kai simply moved past her and sat a plate of bacon, waffles and sausages on the table.

"Be careful, It's hot." Kai warned her as if she were a small child.

"You snapped my neck!" Elena yelled as Kai sat down at the table casually, a plate full of food in front of him.

Kai sighed and looked up at her with a faux regretful look.

"I mean technically you snapped your own neck since your actions caused it to happen." Kai said as he took a bite of his bacon with a smile.

"I did not snap my own- you attacked me first!"

Kai rolled his eyes and nodded slowly. "I mean technically yes but you attacked me with your harsh _lies_ first. So who's really to blame here 'Lena?"

"You could of just asked me!" Elena growled as her voice raised in pitch. "And don't call me that."

"I very well could of 'Lena." Kai agreed before pausing for a dramatic silence. "But torture, ya know? It's just so much more fun."

"You're a psychopath." Elena scoffed and began walking back towards the living room. Kai was on his feet and grabbing her arm before she could get very far.

She spun around and glared at him. What more could he want from her?

"What do you want from me Kai?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I want you to sit and eat Elena." Kai mocked her annoyed tone. "We will talk like the last two civil people on this planet.. haha get it? Cause we're the only-"

As Elena made a move to turn around again Kai had her arm once more.

She turned back around slowly with a deathly glare.

"I'm the best you got to find out what happened to you." Kai said and for the first time since meeting him Elena saw that he was completely serious.

Elena gave a small sigh as she sat down, Kai following shortly after. She looked up at him questionably.

"It's not poisonous." He rolled his eyes as if he read her mind. He held up to two fingers and smirked. "Scouts honor."

She took a couple bites of the perfectly cooked bacon before she began eating the rest. She knew this was not what her weak vampire body craved right now but the familiar and sweet taste sure did help.

"So how about you start by asking me whatever you want." Kai said, his face stuffed with food. "And then I'll do the same."

"Where are we?" Elena instantly asked. She remembered what he had said about this being a prison world but she needed to know more details. If Bonnie had truly put her in here she knew there must of been a good reason.

Kai rolled his eyes at the simplicity of the question. "Empty prison world, remember?"

Elena tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "And why are we the only ones here? Why _are_ we here?"

"Well I know why I'm here the question is why are you here?" Kai raised his eyes to meet hers and waited.

"I already told you I was dead and then there was a bright, white light and suddenly I'm standing in the middle of Mystic Falls." Elena said slowly as if she was trying to piece it all together as well.

"Interesting." Kai muttered.

"Why are you here?"

"Lets just say I pissed of a very bad Coven of very bad witches." Kai replied with a shrug.

Elena raised an eyebrow and replied cautiously. "What did you do?"

Elena hadn't expected Kai to answer so.. bluntly.

"Well I killed a few of my siblings so I would be able to merge with my twin sister and consume her power to become the leader of the Gemini Coven. " Kai said as he brought his glass of orange juice to his lips.

Elena could only stare at him with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"You murdered your family?" Elena asked slowly. Surely he had to be lying. Nobody could be capable of such a murderous act.

Kai rolled his eyes and let out a long, dramatic sigh. "No, no, no."

Elena sighed in relief.

"Not my whole family. Like I said, just a few siblings." Kai chuckled as he bit his bottom lip and waited for her reaction.

Elena was on her feet in a matter of seconds, staring at him and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"How could you kill innocent people like that?!"

Kai actually looked quite annoyed at her outburst despite the fact that he seemed to be expecting it. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

Elena took in a shaky breath as she slowly sat back down. She didn't know what she was feeling right now.

Fear, pain and grief for the people Kai just told her he murdered.

"So my sister tricked me into thinking that she would willingly merge with me. Even I have to admit that it was smart, using the one thing I wanted against me."

"Before the act could even begin my dear twin sister as well as my father and the Gemini Coven were all using their weak, pathetic powers to send me here as '_punishment_'."

Seeing that scolding Kai for his psychotic actions wasn't going to get her anywhere she asked another question.

"How long have you been trapped her, Kai?"

"Fifty years, give or take." He waved his hand in a dismissive motion.

Elena's eyes widened but she didn't comment on it.

"What does merge mean?"

"It's when a set of twins, specifically descendants of the Gemini Coven fight to the death. The more powerful twin absorbs the others magic and the weaker twin dies."

"You.. you were going to kill your twin sister for her magic?" Elena whispered in disbelief. "And your siblings.. don't you feel any regret at all?"

Kai pretended to think on it for a minute before grinning. "Nope."

Elena stared at him for a couple of seconds as tears pricked at her wide eyes.

"My Coven locked me in here for decades. They all deserve to die Elena." Kai told her with a shrug.

"They locked you in here because you started going on a murdering spree of your entire family!"

"A few siblings." Kai corrected again as he rolled his eyes. "I did what I had to do."

"No, you did what you wanted to do! How can you be such a monster? An abomination!" Elena screamed as the anger got the best of her. She stood up roughly as her chair fell backwards.

Elena swore that she saw a flash of hurt in Kai's eyes but it was gone as soon as it started.

He chuckled and stood as well, shaking his head and looking completely amused.

"Elena, Elena, Elena. I am trying to be nice to you but I suggest you watch what you say to me." Kai grabbed his chair and easily broke the leg off, creating a decent sized stake. "I've been known to have a bit of a tempter."

Elena eyes widened in fear as she took a couple steps back.

"Ya see I did a bit of research on Vampires. I know how to kill you." He smirked at her. "Now I believe it's my turn to ask the questions little Vampire."

Kai led Elena to the living room, one hand gripping her arm and the other holding the stake. He roughly pushed her onto the couch as she gave him a sour look.

"So Elena. I believe It's my turn to ask you some questions." Kai repeated as he sat down next to her.

Elena moved over a little but only glared in response.

"So let's start out easy, huh? How did you die?" Kai asked her. He watched her closely as bad memories clouded her face and mind.

She decided to keep it as cryptic as possible. "Damon drove his car into the Mystic Grill which resulted in the death of both of us."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Who's Damon?"

Elena smiled as better memories went through her mind. "My boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend crashed his car and killed you?" Kai said, laughing. "Sounds like a good dude."

Elena grimaced, frantically shaking her head. "No, he would never- It was the only way to kill the Travellers. We lead them into the grill and killed them with an explosion. Damon called it project Kaboom. It worked."

Kia raised an eyebrow.

"They're witches that-" Elena started to explain but Kai cut her off.

"Yes Elena I what they are, please continue." He rolled his eyes.

Elena sighed and resisted the urge to start glaring at the frustrating man in front of her. Elena didn't want to bring up Bonnie but she was desperate to get answers and right now Kai was the only person who could help her.

"After the explosion my best friend Bonnie was supposed to bring us back along with my other friends Stefan, Tyler, And Enzo. Alaric had been dead for two years and we were still able to bring him back! But I di- I didn't get-"

"Yeah, that all makes sense." Kai mumbled to himself.

"What?" Elena asked, confused.

"Your witch friend Bonnie more than likely put you here because she has a way to get you out." Kai replied. "She probably drained herself bringing back those other people and couldn't bring you back until she.. recharged."

Hope rushed over Elena. She knew Bonnie wouldn't leave her in here for long. She laughed happily. "Really?"

"Well it's the only logical explanation of why you're here. Though I'm not sure how long it will take for her to find where she put you.. it could take a year or it could take fifty."

Elena's smile dropped. "Fifty?!"

"Okay maybe a little less than fifty.. maybe thirty!" Kai replied happily.

Elena groaned, shaking her head.

"So how about we get to know each other little vampire?" Kai proposed.

Elena glared at him in disbelief. "You just threatened to kill me about ten minutes ago and now you want to get to know me?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Call It boredom.. how about we play a little game to kick things off?"

"What kind of game?" Elena asked.

"Truth or dare." Kai said, smirking.

"That's not happening." Elena scoffed as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

Kai let out a dramatic sigh. "How about truth or truth?"

"Fine.." Elena said after a couple of seconds. What was the harm? She should probably get to know the psycho murderer she was trapped here with.

"Okay then I'll start."

He paused for a second. "Would you rather yourself be alive of all of those friends you listed off?"

"I'd rather have my friends alive." Elena responded honestly with a shrug. Her answer was the same now as it would of been before she was a vampire. As long as her friends and family were okay no matter what existence she would go to she knew she would find peace.

Kai rolled his eyes and sighed. "Boring."

"Do you really feel no regret for killing your siblings?" Elena asked softly, trying to see if any emotions would flash over his face.

"Nope. Not at all. The only thing I regret is being caught of guard and being sent into this personal hell of mine.. well _ours_." No emotions passed over his face other than the psychotic happiness that was always there.

"So how did you and your boyfriend Damon meet." Kai asked, ignoring the glare that Elena sent his way.

She sighed. What was the point of lying? "I was dating his brother Stefan."

Kai smiled brightly, suddenly looking interested. "So you cheated on Stefan with his brother?"

No!" Elena instantly responded. "That's not.. That's not how it happened."

Kai just laughed in response.

"You said that your dad sent you here." Elena said slowly. "What about your mom?"

"My mother is dead." Kai said quickly, shurgging. He didn't look like he cared in the slightest.

"I'm sorry Kai." Elena said honestly. No matter what sins Kai had committed nobody deserves to lose a parent.

"So dear Elena." Kai said. "Why don't you tell me a bit of your backstory? It's only fair since I told you mine."

Elena hesitated but ended up deciding that there was no harm in telling him. It's not like Bonnie was going to free Kai from the prison world too.

"Well my name is Elena Gilbert." She began. "I was only turned a couple years ago. I was human when I met Stefan and Damon. Stefan was enrolled in my high school and Damon was following shortly behind, wrecking terror and trying to ruin his little brother's life."

When she paused Kai waved his hand. "Go on." He demanded.

"Damon was trying to find the former love of his life also known as a psychotic evil bitch by the name of Katherine Pierce." Elena bitterly responded. No matter how many years passed Elena was always going to hate Katerina Petrova. "I'm her doppelgänger."

"Doppelgänger?" Kai responded slowly. Now that's something he had never heard before.

"It's like.." Elena paused, trying to form the correct words. "We look exactly alike and technically we're very distant relatives from over five hundred years ago."

Kai nodded for her to continue.

"She's the vampire who turned Stefan and Damon a very long time ago. They were both in love with her and she used that to her advantage until the day she died. Eventually she came back but she only had her eyes on Stefan. Damon.. he didn't take it very well."

"Damon and I slowly became friends when he stopped all the killing and helped me find Stefan when he became addicted to human blood and ran off with this very ancient vampire. I didn't see how hopelessly in love with him I was falling."

"Classic." Kai snorted.

"Anyways." Elena scowled. "Stefan turned off his humanity and almost killed me and as always, Damon was there to save the day. I didn't actually start dating Damon until a year or so later when I became a vampire. All of those small feelings I felt for him got magnified just like all the little things I hated about Stefan." Elena muttered out the last bit of that. She must of sounded like the worst girlfriend in the world. She had to remember who exactly was sitting in front of her for her not to try and desperately justify her actions.

"I broke up with Stefan and began a.. _relationship_ with Damon. The happiness didn't last very long because I found out I was sired to him."

"Sired?" Kai asked, looking like he was desperately trying to keep up with all of this hectic information she was throwing at him.

"It's like.. a bond. It made me want to do everything he wanted me to do. It made me want to please him and make him happy."

"Kinky." Kai responded with a smirk.

She ignored him. "Them I found out my little brother was a Hunter and that the tattoo on his body led to an island that hid the cure for vampires. Damon wanted me to take it so he could find out if my feelings for him were real or just because of the sire bond."

Elena hesitated and cleared her throat. "Katherine killed my little brother on the island.. I couldn't handle the pain. Damon compelled me to turn off my humanity."

"Vampires can do that?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Shut off their emotions?"

Elena nodded, still looking troubled from bringing up her brother. "Most vampires, older ones, will say that the humanity switch doesn't exist. That it's just a myth that vampires created to ease their guilt of losing control for years at a time and killing people."

Kai nodded.

"Because I didn't have any emotions the sire bond evaporated. I burned down my house and tried to kill the majority of my friends.. but let's skip over that."

"Just when it starts to get interesting." Kai scolded with a disappointed sigh.

Elena smiled for a brief second but she quickly dropped it. "Damon pretended to kill my best friend Matt and the shock of emotions that washed over me flipped my switch."

"All I wanted to do was find and kill Katherine. She had killed my baby brother. I didn't feel sadness or grief I just wanted her dead and suffering."

"I failed." Elena bitterly responded, earning a chuckle for Kai. "Trying to kill a vampire over five hundred years old wasn't my smartest plan. I did give that bitch her worst nightmare my forcing the cure down her throat."

"The supernatural veil dropped, bringing back people from the dead temporarily. Bonnie was able to bring Jeremy back to life but it killed her in the process. Only Jer knew she was dead for a very long time."

"I told Damon I was still in love with him and-

"Okay okay skip over the honeymoon crap." Kai rolled his eyes.

Elena glared but nodded in agreement. "Bonnie came back and we met the travellers.. they killed Stefan and Tyler and brought back their leader Marcos. Bringing back such a strong power figure led the other side to collapse."

"We led the travellers to the grill and killed them all. Damon and I died. Bonnie brought back everyone except for me." Elena responded slowly. "And there's my life story minus a lot of small details and plot twists."

Kai only stared at her. She smiled at her ability to shock the worst psychopath she had ever met. Okay, not true. Klaus Mikaelson would always be the worst psychopath.

"Wow. I can't believe I've found the one person who's had a more shitty life than I've had." Kai muttered, raising his eyebrows and sitting up a little straighter.

Elena laughed through the small tears that were pricking at her eyes.

"Why does your father hate you so much?" Elena looked up at him through tear filled, hooded eyes. Kai responded instantly.

"Well considering I killed his wife, do we blame him?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"She died giving birth to me." Kai explained after seeing the confusion and shock on Elena's face.

Elena stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"You didn't.. you didn't kill her." Elena said. She had expected a lot worse. "She died giving birth, that's not your fault."

"Well it's always been a good enough reason for him and my siblings to hate me and be terrified of my magic."

"You were an unborn child." Elena said instantly with a shake of her head.

Kai shrugged. "He wanted my sister to kill me in the merge. He spent all of his time training her well keeping me locked away."

"So you were just going to kill her just like that?" Elena stared at him.

"She was going to do the same to me Elena. Our father drilled it into all of our heads from the moment we were old enough to use our magic." He replied honestly.

"Just to become the leader of some Coven? Even if you would of killed your sister you said it yourself, they all hated you. They wouldn't of looked up to you. They would of found a way to bring you down, to kill you."

Kai looked annoyed at her. "I would be the most powerful Siphoner in that Coven. Nobody would be able to kill me, definitely not my father."

"Is power really that important to you?" Elena asked, frowning at him.

Kai nodded, looking pleased with himself.

"When I get out of here 'Lena I'll merge with my sister and I will become powerful enough to kill my father and that whole freaking Coven of stuck up Siphoners." Kai shrugged. He didn't see any reason to lie.

"Siphoners?" Elena asked but was only met with a wink.

"Then what?" Elena asked, pursing her lips together.

Kai looked at Elena, confused.

"What?" Kai asked.

"What are you going to do after you kill your whole Coven? You can't be the leader of a Coven without witches."

"Siphoners. Not witches." He corrected.

Kai paused and stared at her. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Re-build the Coven?" He suggested.

"You can't just kill your sister Kai!" Elena raised her voice at him.

"Why not? It's the legacy of the Gemini Coven. If Josette and I would of found a way around the merge one of my other much weaker siblings would become the leader."

"But you cheated Kai." Elena scoffed.

"How so?" Kai asked, genuinely curious.

"You killed off your sibling before they had the chance. You manipulated your twin into taking part in the merge. How is any of that fair?"

In what seemed like a flash Kai had stabbed the stake into Elena's leg.

She screamed out in pain as Kai chuckled. "I don't like being called a cheater Elena. Master manipulator is fine but not a cheater. They're the ones who cheated by locking me in here!"

Elena cried out and pulled the stake from her leg. She stood up, stumbling away from Kai.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked, looking honestly confused. "We were just starting to have fun!"

"Away from you." Elena responded through gritted teeth.

"And why would that be?" He asked innocently.

"If you are going to stab me or hurt me every time I say something that you don't like then I don't want to be around you anymore Kai." Elena said with a laugh of disbelief. "Stay the hell away from me."

She walked away and Kai let her.

Kai had to admit that maybe he could of handled the situation just a little bit better. He was just starting to get answers from the little vampire and his temper has gotten the best of him once again.

Guilt. That's a new one.

Elena Gilbert was one of the most morally annoying people he had ever met. When he figured out she was a vampire he had felt a spark of joy. He thought he would have somebody who was probably just as psychotic as him.

He still needed information from her. Information on the witch who had sent Elena here and who could possibly free him.

Kai sighed and went to find Elena

He cracked open the door to the largest bedroom in the Salvatore Home and found Elena sitting on the large king size bed crying her eyes out.

When she saw Kai she scowled and wiped the tears from her hot cheek.

"Can't you just leave me the hell alone?" She asked bitterly with a small sigh.

"Nope!" Kai grinned as he walked into the room. "You're the only other person here to talk to. Who else am I going to annoy?"

She ignored his efforts to make her smile.

"I promise not to use my magic on you or stab you with anymore sharp items." Kai rolled his eyes and spoke as if he was apologizing to his mom for taking a cookie out of the jar.

She laughed sarcastically and stood up, hating how she stumbled a bit. "Is that your way of saying sorry?" Kai noticed how utterly exhausted she sounded.

"Huh. Yeah. I guess it is."

"Saying you are sorry is supposed to have the words 'I'm sorry' in it." She snapped, crossing her arms.

Kai sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Fine. Elena Gilbert I'm so so sorry you took offense to me stabbing you in the leg with a sharp wooden chair leg."

Despite her anger Elena let out a small laugh at how he managed to make an utterly fake apology sound honest. Elena sat back down, not sure how long her weak body would take standing.

"I haven't been able to talk to anyone in a really long time Elena. You could say my social skills are a little rusty." He took a few steps towards her.

She rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, they really are."

"But I'm sorry for upsetting you." Kai told her honestly. Even Kai looked a little bit shocked at his own words as he hesitantly took a seat next to her on the bed.

Kai wasn't usually this apologetic.. at all. Seeing Elena crying and looking utterly helpless and weak caused a spark of pity inside of him and a very distant urge to comfort her.

"It's not just you." Elena admitted with a small sigh as a couple tears fell down her cheeks. "I miss my family and my friends. I don't have anyone left."

Kai guided one of his arms around her small waist. He half expected her to go full on crazy vampire at him so it shocked him when she moved closer towards his warm, affectionate touch.

"You have me." Kai told her softly.

That's when she broke. Every single emotion that she had been holding in sense the travellers started killing her friends came out. Every tear that she desperately forced away and every emotion she shoved deep down came flowing out in broken down sobs. She ignored the way her skin tingled as Kai gently stroked her hair and neck.

She didn't know how long they stayed in that position but eventually she raised her head off his chest

"Thanks." She mumbled with a small smile.

He returned the smile and stared deep into her dark eyes. "No problem."

Elena took in a deep breath that turned into a yawn. She looked outside at the barley lit sky and finally felt her complete exhaustion.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." Elena told him. She felt nervous about sleeping in a house with a psychotic man who had tortured her and murdered his family but she also couldn't deny the small amount of safeness she felt with his arm around her.

Kai silently nodded and got off the bed.

"Kai!" Elena called to him, standing up and grabbing his arm at vampire strength. She blushed when he flinched at the sudden tight grasp. "Sorry."

"Yes 'Lena?" He asked, amused. He rubbed his sore arm with a whine.

"Do you think.." Her eyes met the floor as she started shaking her head. This was crazy. She shouldn't be asking this of him but she was scared. She didn't know the full story to this prison world. What if there were other people here too? People from the other side who got sent here? She didn't want to be alone. "Could you.. could you maybe stay in here with me? I just.. I don't wanna be alone."

Elena looked ashamed at admitting this but Kai grinned at her and instantly agreed.

They settled down on the bed together. Elena didn't know what she was expecting when she asked him to stay but she was shocked when he decided to lay down next to her on the large bed.

She still didn't tell him to leave.

Her eyes and body were begging her to go to sleep but her mind wouldn't let her. Thoughts of the nights she had spent with Damon in this exact room clouded her mind and she was left missing him more than ever. Would she be stuck here with Kai forever? What was Damon doing right now? Was he spiraling out of control? Was he looking for her?

She groaned, annoyed at her self. Forgetting that Kai was in the bed with her she angrily flipped over and was met with her head hitting his chest.

"Comfortable?" He asked her and Elena could practically hear the smirk on his lips. The reasonable side of her told her to move but the exhausted side found comfort in how his arm moved to her waist and the other stroked her hair.

"Goodnight little vampire." She barely heard these words because seconds later she was drifting off into a well needed sleep.

When Kai opened his eyes he was shocked to see the brunette vampire still curled up to his side. Their legs were tangled together and the tight grip he had on her waist remained.

Okay, Kai was starting to become fond of Elena. He would never admit it to her but he found her feisty temper amusing and her mixed moral compass intriguing. He had told her he killed his siblings and felt no regret and she had still asked him to stay the night with her.

"Don't worry Elena." Kai mumbled as he stroked her soft hair. "I don't think I'll kill you just yet."

Elena murmured something in her sleep and snuggled closer to Kai. He smiled.

When Elena cracked open her eyes she yawned. Her head slowly raised up and she was met with the devilish image of a smirking Kai. She let out a small yelp and moved away from him, managing to slam her head against the headboard in the progress.

"What the hell." Elena muttered as she rubbed her sore head.

Kai couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She glared.

"Do you find my pain funny?" She mumbled, sighing faintly.

"Yes."

"No." Kai corrected when Elena scowled at him.

Elena smiled and looked like she was about to laugh but a sharp pain in her head and throat stopped her.

Elena swung her legs around the opposite side of the bed but not before Kai caught a glance of her vampire features coming out.

"Hungry?" Kai guessed, his lip twitching upwards.

"I haven't fed in a while." Elena admitted through gritted teeth. Her entire body felt like it was about to collapse.

"What can I do to help?" Kai offered. He wanted her to stop looking like she was about to faint. Her face looked deathly pale.

"T-this house should have blood bags in the basement." Elena said, gulping at the word blood. "Can you get me one or two?" Kai was out the door before she could even finish.

It didn't take him long to grab two of them and return to Elena.

He tossed one of them at her and she sighed in relief as her hands come in contact with the freezing cold blood bag. He sat the second one on the bed.

"Thank you." She genuinely meant it and smiled.

Kai looked a little taken aback. Probably because her vampire features were still on display as she tore open the cap of the blood bag.

"I'll let you eat in peace."

Elena nodded, smiling. Seconds later she heard Damon's bedroom shower running. She stared at the dark red liquid before connecting her lips to the tip of the blood bag with a hiss.

When Kai returned from his shower he had changed his clothes. Elena was standing at the edge of the bed, tossing the two empty blood bags in the trash. The color has returned to the face and she looked a hundred times better.

Elen blushed when she saw he was shirtless.

Kai walked over to her and noticed she had a bit of blood smudged on her mouth.

"You got a bit a-" He said motioning to her lips but she wiped off the opposite side of her bloody lip.

He took his thumb and wiped the blood off for her.

"Perfect." He whispered, staring at her. Her eyes drifted towards the open bathroom door.

"You could take a shower." Kai suggested with a shrug as if he read her mind.

"Yeah." Elena agreed with a smile. She felt much more normal with blood in her system.

Kai watched as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He turned back around and smiled to himself.

Yup. He was definitely fond of his little vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Elena rushed into the bathroom and let her back hit the door. What the hell was she thinking? Why did she keep letting Kai get so close to her? She couldn't be attracted to him. Kai was a murderer and a psychopath.

She sure as hell had a type.

She loved Damon. Damon was the love of her life. He was probably grieving her and trying to find a way to get her back and she was here with Kai who seemed to want to be in her personal space every time they spoke.

She hated Kai. She _had_ to hate Kai.

The only reason she was feeling this attraction was because Kai's personality reminded her of an even more playful and psychotic Damon Salvatore.

After a well needed hot shower Elena wrapped a big fluffy white towel around her body and peeked out into Damon's bedroom. She sighed in relief when Kai wasn't there.

She walked out and took a look inside Damon's walk in closet. It was mostly Damon's clothes but in a large box hidden behind a shelf there was a big selection of women's clothes.

Elena shivered and tore her thoughts away from the question of why Damon had a collection of different sized women's clothes.

His lovers? His victims?

After looking through the box for a few minutes Elena settled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black low cut top.

Elena quickly brushed her hair and teeth before leaving the room.

Elena walked through the long hallway and smiled when she saw a photo of Damon. He was standing in front of his car with his arms folded across his chest. She smiled at the familiar smirk on his lips.

God, she missed her boyfriend.

"Watcha doing?" She jumped back when Kai was suddenly behind her and looking at the photo as well.

"Nothing." She quickly responded as she sat the photo downwards so he couldn't see it.

Kai simply gave her a 'do you think I'm an idiot' look and grabbed the photo.

"Hey-"

"I'm guessing this is your boyfriend." He guessed as he studied the photo.

"Yeah that's Damon." Her voice was more husky than usual.

He studied the picture for a couple more seconds.

"Yeah, I'm so much hotter than him." Kai said with a smirk as he sat the photo down.

Elena laughed and turned to him.

"Cocky much?" She asked, rolling my eyes.

"Very much." Kai replied smoothly.

She only hummed in response.

"You hungry?" Kai asked her. "For some real food."

She nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Elena told him honestly. Just because she was a vampire didn't mean she didn't enjoy human food. It made her feel normal

"It's actually really good." Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

Kai chuckled. "Well when you've been alone for as long as I have you have to learn to cook for yourself."

"So tell me about how you went from one Salvatore brother to the other." Kai asked after a couple moments of silence.

Elena raised an eyebrow, looking shocked. Why the hell did Kai care?

"Why do you want to know?"

"What else do we have to do?' Kai shot back. "Plus your messed up existence intrigues me."

"Thanks." Elena said sarcastically but there was no anger in her tone.

Kai spent the next couple of seconds trying to convince Elena that it was a compliment before she gave in and told him the story.

"I fell in love with Stefan. He was sweet and caring and he meant everything to me.. he still does. Damon was cruel and ruthless. He did a lot of things to hurt both me and Stefan. I.. I hated him."

"Let me guess.. he wasn't really all that bad?" Kai guessed with fake shock.

Elena smiled.

"When he kidnapped me and took me to Georgia he took me to a place called Bree's Bar and he was different around me. He was still insanely cocky and self absorbed but I could tell he wasn't emotionless. Damon and I became friends."

"But you stayed with Stefan I'm guessing."

Elena regretfully nodded.

"I did." Elena sighed. "Even though I didn't fall in love with Damon then I should of known that I was slowly falling out of love with Stefan. Stefan and I weren't meant for eachother. He also had to be so guarded with me, scared of losing control."

"Soon after that I found out Damon was only interested in me because I reminded him of Katherine. He thought she was locked away in a tomb but she wasn't there. Damon was utterly heartbroken. Even though he would never admit it he did love her. Katherine ended up coming back and kissing Damon well pretending to be me."

"Go on." Kai urged.

"Katherine admitted that she would only ever love Stefan and Damon was crushed. He came to me that night, completely drunk and started accusing me of being in love with him. Even though I knew it might be true I pushed him away and told him the exact same thing Katherine did.

"That it would always be Stefan?" Kai guessed with a grimace.

Elena nodded.

"Way to let a guy down easy." Kai said sarcastically.

She sighed. "My little brother walked in and saw that Damon wouldn't leave. Damon got mad and snapped his neck.."

"He killed your brother?" Kai asked, confused.

"He didn't even hesitate." Elena mumbled out. "He just.. did it. Jer came back to life but.. but he was just about to kill by baby brother just like that."

"That must've put a strain on your guys' loving friendship." Kai observed with a snort.

"I hated him." Elena admitted.

"Then there was this situation where Stefan had to drink my blood and Stefan can't drink human blood without becoming a ripper."

"What's a ripper?"

"It's.. it's a vampire who's too driven by addiction. Once they taste human blood they can't stop until their victim and everyone in the surrounding area is completely dry of any and all blood."

"Stefan became addicted to human blood again. That was the difference between Damon and Stefan, Damon was almost always in complete control."

"Stefan started acting off. It was just small things but he wasn't the same person I fell in love with. He lied to me and told me he stopped with the human blood-"

"But he didn't." Kai guessed and Elena nodded.

"I confronted Stefan and he ran off. He was supposed to be my date and dance with me at this dumb beauty pageant but we couldn't find him." She muttered bitterly.

"I remember walking down the staircase and looking around for Stefan but he wasn't there. I knew I was about to be completely embarrassed in front of all of my friends and the whole town but then there he was. Damon was standing there with a cocky smirk and an offering hand. I think that's when I started to forgive him."

Kai rolled his eyes at the sappy happiness that covered her face.

"Then Damon got bit by a Werewolf and the only one with the cure was Klaus 'The Original Hybrid' Mikaelson. I thought he was going to die. Stefan went to try and convince Klaus to give us his blood."

"And I'm guessing this Klaus dude didn't just hand it over?" Kai guessed with a small nod.

"Not without a catch. Stefan and Klaus were really close at one point in time. Klaus was obsessed with Stefan's ripper side. Klaus forced Stefan to drink a lot of human blood and let his ripper side come out. Klaus gave us his blood for Damon and Stefan left with Klaus."

Elena stopped and looked like she was fully planning on leaving the story there.

"And then?" Kai pushed, knowing she was leaving details out.

"Damon told me he loved me and I kissed him." Elena rushed out. "I thought he was going to die! I didn't know that minutes later Katherine Pierce would walk in with the cure."

"So Damon was alive but your boyfriend was off on a murdering spree."

She nodded. "After that Damon and I got closer. He wanted to find his little brother and he and I bonded over that single goal. I stopped hating him as he fell even more in love with me."

"And then came my birthday a couple months after Klaus and Stefan left. I was getting dressed and Damon gave me the single greatest thing I could ever ask for. It was necklace that Stefan had given me that I thought was gone before. Damon was in love with me and yet he gave me the necklace that reminded me of my love for Stefan."

"In that moment I knew I loved him." Elena admitted for the first time.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him that." Kai chuckled.

She took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"Are you bored yet?" Elena asked with a tired laugh.

"Not in the slightest." Kai responded honestly.

"Then came high school prank night and Klaus and Stefan were there. Damon was off with Katherine and I was forced to watch my boyfriend kill off my classmates before eventually attacking me. Klaus compelled him to turn off his humanity and he couldn't fight it."

"As soon as Stefan bit me I knew the man I loved was gone and a psychotic monster was suddenly in his place. He didn't even hesitate.

Elena couldn't tell what Kai was thinking. He was blankly staring at her in pure shock.

"I woke up in the hospital. I felt utterly broken until I felt Damon picking me up and bringing me home. He promised me he would never leave me again and I believed him." Elena's voice was rough with emotion.

"Skipping ahead a couple months later Damon and I had our first real kiss. Stefan was back in Mystic Falls but he still had no humanity."

"I trusted Damon more than I ever did Stefan. I felt more safe with him. When I admitted my feelings for Damon to Stefan he flipped out and turned on Klaus. He threatened to run me off the same bridge my parents died on.. I think that's when I started hating Stefan."

"I'm pretty sure that's when Stefan turned on his humanity." Elena thought for a second before nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"So now you have a choice to make." Kai said, sounding intrigued despite the fact that he knew who she would end up with.

"I had a choice to make." Elena repeated with a small nod. "Damon and I went out of town and I kissed him.. there was no more excuses. He didn't kiss me, I kissed him."

"I knew I had to pick one of them but I couldn't.. I loved Stefan so much but Damon had been there for me through all the pain Stefan brought me." Elena began crying at the memories. That was the hardest decision she had ever had to make. "I picked Stefan."

Kai practically choked on the food he was still eating. "You did what?"

"That same night I died with Damon's blood in my system." Elena said, sounding numb. "I made the transition."

"Despite Damon hating me for picking Stefan he helped me learn to control this new side of me. Every part of my body wanted to feed on blood.. to kill. Damon taught me how to feed and once again I felt myself drifting closer to him."

"And then you know about the 'me being sired to him' and the 'turning off my humanity'."

"When I got my humanity back I finally accepted that I was completely in love with Damon. It wasn't the sire bond or my heightened emotions. Stefan was heartbroken but I'd like to think by now him and I are definitely friends again."

Elena looked up and Kai who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wow." He said in disbelief. "Quite the life story you've got there Elena Gilbert."

"Yeah." Elena forced a laugh.

"At least the people in your life care for you. I'm guessing after you flipped your humanity switch back on they all forgave you." Kai said as he gazed off.

"Someone has to care about you Kai." Elena said as she realized the truth behind his words.

"No they really don't." Kai mocked. "It's for the best. Homicidal tendencies tend to scare people off."

"I like you, what does that say about me?" Elena asked instantly. She wished she regretted those words but she didn't.

Kai looked shocked but covered it up with a grin. "It means you're far to used to homicidal males in your everyday life."

Elena opened her mouth to object but she couldn't exactly deny it.

"It also says you're stubborn and wasting your time." Kai rolled his eyes, smirking.

"You're not a waste of time Kai." Elena stood up and crossed her arms. "You may not believe the same things as I do when it comes to killing innocent people but you're not a waste of time.. not to someone like me who has dealt with a lot worse."

Kai looked completely baffled.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Kai mumbled under his breath.

Elena smiled at the progress she had made. "You just need to let someone in.. let someone see the good in you and help you become a better person." She said honestly.

Kai hesitated before standing up and looking at her with a dark glint in his eyes

"Then get to know me."

"I didn't necessarily mean me." Elena let out a nervous laugh.

"Come on 'Lena. You seem to think that there is some redeemable part in every bad guy, right? Well try and find mine." Kai said, smirking.

Elena hesitated. "You know what? Fine. What else is there to do here."

"Good. So ask me whatever you want and I'll answer honestly." Kai looked completely excited as the both of them picked up their dishes and started cleaning off the table.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" Elena said, smiling as she sat the dirty dishes in the sink and turned on the water.

"My favorite color?" Kai snorted.

"Yes! Your favorite color. You said I could ask whatever I want." Elena said as she began washing the dishes. Kai leaned against the counter and watched her.

"Brown." Kai said, rolling his eyes.

"Brown?" Elena chuckled and held out a couple clean dishes to him. "Who's favorite color is brown?"

"Mine." Kai said defensively as he grabbed the clean dish from her and began drying it.

Elena looked like she didn't believe him but shrugged.

"Do you ever regret killing your siblings?" Elena asked innocently.

"You already asked me that 'Lena." He said with a disappointing tsk.

"Yes I did but now you gave me your word that you wouldn't lie." Elena smiled. Memories of Elijah Mikaelson flashed through her mind as the words 'you gave me your word' crossed her lips.

"Sometimes I think that I could of found a better way but it doesn't matter now." Kai admitted. "Have you ever killed anybody Elena?"

"You're reflecting." Elena turned off the water and stared at him. "And that didn't answer my question Kai."

"No I'm asking a question." Kai snapped back as he tossed her the dish towel so she could dry her hands.

"No you're reflecting because you don't want to answer my question." Elena fought back with a glare.

"You answer mine, I'll answer yours." Kai said, smirking.

"I've killed people before but never for selfish reasons.. except for when my humanity was off but that wasn't really me. I've killed people to protect the people I love and care about but never for myself." Elena said honestly.

Kai sighed at the boring answer. "You're no fun Miss Gilbert."

Elena stared at him and waited for him to answer her question.

"Yes, I sometimes regret killing my siblings.. but then that feeling goes away and I remind myself that it was the only way to become the leader of my Coven."

"See that proves my point." Elena said with a knowing smile.

"What point?" Kai asked, confused.

"You're not a monster Kai." Elena said as if it was obvious. "I've met my fair share of monsters and none of them have felt guilt like you just admitted to feeling. You cover it up by convincing yourself that you had no other choice."

Kai rolled his eyes. "I didn't have a choice."

"Next question." Kai demanded before she could speak again.

"You're reflecting again." Elena muttered in annoyance.

"No I'm not. I'm just warning you to move to the next question." Kai said with a dangerous tone.

"Do you blame yourself for you mothers death?" Elena asked innocently as he turned away from him and began putting away the dishes.

"What kind of question is that." Kai scoffed, his eyes narrowing as anger flooded through his body.

Elena turned around and took a step towards him. "Do you wanna know what I think Kai?"

"What do you think lovely little Elena?" Kai whispered, looking down at her with anger filled eyes that warned her to watch her next words.

"I think you wanted your family dead to help you forget about your mother." Elena said gently. "You killed them to forget."

"I killed them for power!" Kai screamed at her, earning a flinch from Elena.

"I killed them because they all treated me like I was nothing! Like I didn't matter! I was locked away my entire life because they were scared of me! Scared of what I would become when I realized how much power I had!"

Kai chuckled darkly, stepping closer to her and looking more psychotic then Elena had ever seen him. Every time she had seen him hurt her there was never actual anger in his eyes only playful craziness. "And let me tell you 'Lena. They were right to be scared."

"You said your father hated you because he blamed you for your mother's death but you just said it was because he was scared of you.."

Kai remained quiet but his eyes stayed locked with hers.

"He didn't blame you, did he? You blamed yourself?"

"Your mother's death wasn't your fault Kai. You weren't even born yet. Your father had no right to call you a monster because of your magic-"

"Do you want to know why they were scared of me Elena?" Kai laughed. "Let me give you a hint. My siblings weren't the first people I murdered and let me reassure you that they won't be the last. Once the entertainment your presence brings me fades I'll kill you too."

"Why are telling me this?" Elena asked him gently.

"Because I'm not who you think I am, I'm not good! I'm not your little Salvatore boys. I'm never going to be good! I kill people and I don't even blink!" Kai yelled as he smiled darkly at her.

"You want me to admit who you really are?" Elena asked, looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Fine, Kai. You're right." Elena said before he could respond.

Kai looked up at her curiously as he felt some of the anger dimming from his blood.

"You're a monster." Elena said as her voice cracked and tears ran down her eyes.

He just stared at her for the longest time. His lips parted and his eyes narrowing like he desperately wanted to say something but couldn't.

Kai suddenly roughly grabbed her shoulders and Elena didn't find any reason to try and fight back.

Kai was going to kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

She thought she was going to die. No, she was sure of it. The last thing Elena Gilbert expected was to feel the crushing presence of Kai's lips connecting to hers.

Elena gasped into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and from the sounds Kai was making against her mouth she knew he felt the same.

"No, this is wrong." Elena gasped as she pushed him away from her with a moan and took several steps back.

Kai rolled his eyes and smiled. "See I told you, you're boring."

"I am not boring! I have a boyfriend who I love very much." Elena yelled as if she was trying to convince herself more than Kai.

"Boring." Kai told her playfully. Elena didn't want to admit it but she was glad the anger was almost completely gone from Kai. He was back to being his annoying childish self.

Elena sighed, trying to walk away but Kai blocked her.

"Move Kai." Elena demanded angrily.

"Fine. How about we just be friends?" Kai asked.

"Friends?" Elena asked, shocked. The last thing she wanted was to be friends with Kai.

"Yeah, sure." Kai said. "For now at least."

"Friends." Elena agreed slowly. Being friends with Kai was definitely better then whatever the hell they were doing before.

"Friends." Kai confirmed.

Elena started to walk away again but Kai, once again, blocked her.

"Kai. Move." Elena demanded with a scowl.

"Have dinner with me tonight." Kai demanded back.

Elena was about to object before Kai cut her of.

"As friends." Kai said in a voice that was not at all convincing.

"Friends?" Elena asked sceptically.

"Friends." Kai confirmed again.

"Fine." Elena sighed.

Elena turned around about to walk away but Kai blocked her once again.

"Kai, I will cut off your head if you do not move." Elena said through gritted teeth.

"And you have to help me cook." Kai said, smirking.

"No way! My mother tried to teach me how to cook once and I practically burned the house down." Elena laughed, glad that all she felt was happiness at the memory and not sadness.

"I'll teach you." Kai said with a shrug.

"Fine Kai." Elena agreed, willing to agree to anything to get Kai as far away from her as possible.

"You're going to need something to wear." Kai said.

"From where?" Elena raised an eyebrow. All the dresses in Damon's closet were all very trashy.

"We are going shopping." Kai said, smirking.

"Shopping?" Elena chuckled.

"Shopping." Kai said.

Elena opened her mouth to object but Kai beat her to it.

"As friends!" Kai's voice was strained as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Good, ladies first." Kai said, motioning to the door.

Elena glared and walked out the door, Kai following after her with an amused grin.

* * *

Seeing a mall completely empty was so strange to Elena.

"This is so weird. It's so dead." Elena mumbled.

"You'll become adjusted." Kai muttered almost sadly.

Elena turned around to look at Kai who raised an eyebrow questionably.

"You're not really going to follow me into a dress store are you?" Elena chuckled.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I guess not. I'll meet you back here in an hour, okay?"

Elena went into the first dress store she found and started looking through the large selection of dresses. It reminded her of going to the mall with Caroline and Bonnie before they knew about the existence of supernatural creatures.

She couldn't believe that she was going to have dinner with a psycho murderer who kissed her. It could only end badly after all.

Elena sighed and picked out a few dresses that she thought were cute.

The brunette looked in the mirror as she tried on her second dress choice. She deemed the first way too revealing but kept it in her basket nonetheless.

This one was a dark purple dress that hugged her chest perfectly and flowed out a little at the end. She fell in love with it despite the fact that the dip in the neckline was a little revealing.

Elena quickly got dressed and shoved two dresses into her bag as well as a couple sets of bra's and painties.

Should she pay for it? The whole world was empty. She knew it wasn't needed but regardless she pulled out some cash she had in her jean pocket and left it there.

"You know you don't have to pay for that, right?" Kai was suddenly behind her and his lips were dangerously close to her neck.

Elena gasped and turned around to face Kai.

"It's the right thing to do." Elena defended as they walked out of the store together.

"The world is literally empty." Kai rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. What's in there?" Elena asked, pointing to the bags in Kai's hands.

"Cooking stuff." Kai said smirking.

Elena nodded and walked towards the exit with Kai following her.

They arrived back at the Salvatore boarding house shortly after.

"We should probably start cooking." Kai said, smirking.

"I was not kidding when I said I was a horrible cook Kai." Elena mumbled, embarrassed.

"Just don't burn the house down." Kai smiled. "We have very precious cargo here."

"Don't give me any ideas." Elena chuckled, smiling back.

Kai smiled and laughed with her.

"Lets go." Kai said, motioning to the kitchen.

"So what are we making?" Elena asked as she picked through the grocery bags. Kai slapped her hand away and she glared.

"Chicken parmesan." Kai said, grabbing the grocery's from her grasp.

"That's my favorite." Elena said in disbelief.

"So what do you want me to do?" Elena asked.

"Get flour, milk and water." Kai said.

Elena nodded and followed his orders.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Elena was mixing something and Elena didn't think she was doing it correctly. Kai made everything seem so easy when explaining it but Elena was truly awful at cooking.

"Am I doing this right? It just looks weird.." Elena grimaced, holding up the gooey doe that was stuck on the wooden spoon.

Kai looked over at her and chuckled.

"Your stirring way too slow." Kai scolded her playfully and took the spoon from her. "How did you even manage to do this?"

"Don't laugh at me! I told you I suck at this." Elena defended.

"Here.. just.." Kai tried to explain but just ended up wiping his hands on the cloth and walking up behind her. He put his arms around her and demonstrated how fast to stir.

"See.. just like that." Kai whispered into her ear. Elena shivered and closed her eyes, falling back against his chest.

Kai kissed her neck gently and her eyes snapped open.

"Kai.. you said we c-could just be friends." Elena stuttered.

"We are friends." Kai mumbled as he stopped his gentle attack on her neck.

"Kai! Stop." Elena demanded, turning around.

"Why?" Kai whined.

"Because this isn't right." Elena whined back with hooded eyes.

"Fine 'Lena. Just admit that you liked it when I kissed you earlier and I will stop." Kai said.

"I have nothing to admit." Elena whispered, shaking her head. She looked to the ground and prayed for some self control.

"Maybe I have to remind you." Kai mumbled as he leaned in closer to Elena.

Elena looked up and gently pushed Kai back a little. "Fine Kai. I'll admit it."

Kai smirked and leaned back. Finally.

"You're a terrible kisser." Elena finally declared, holding back a laugh.

"I'm a terrible kisser?" Kai asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh." Elena said, trying to keep a straight face and failing.

"A terrible kisser?" Kai asked again in a high pitched voice. He sighed and nodded as he walked to the other counter.

"Yep." Elena failed to hide a small laugh.

"Okay." Kai snapped, picking up a handful of flour and tossing it at her face.

Kai burst out laughing as Elena's face changed into complete shock.

"You did not just do that." Elena gasped as she wiped the flour away.

"Oh I think I just did." Kai chuckled, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Okay then." Elena said, picking up the cold, red sauce bowl and dumping it on his head.

Elena laughed as he attempted to wipe it off his face. "Oh Elena Gilbert you are dead."

"Paybacks a bitch, Isn't it?" Elena bit her lip and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well played." Kai said, smirking.

Elena nodded proudly and began picking flour out of her hair.

"But like you said… payback is a bitch" Kai said, picking up the bowl of dough they had been mixing together.

"No!" Elena half yelled half chuckled as she flashed to the living room.

"Super speed is no fair little vampire!" Kai called after her.

Kai walked to the living room but Elena was nowhere in sight.

"Fine, lets play that way." Kai mumbled, smirking as he vanished into thin air.

In a vampire flash Elena was in the bathroom and locking the door. She was still laughing like a complete mad women. The look on Kai's face when she dumped the red liquid on him was priceless.

It was a bad idea playing these games with Kai but for the first time in a very long time Elena Gilbert was having fun.

Elena looked in the mirror and gasped. She had flour all over her face and in her hair.

Elena couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she looked. She turned on the sink and started washing her face off.

When she looked up Kai was standing behind her, smirking.

"No, wait-"

Kai dumped the bowl over her head. She let out a startled scream as the cold, milky dough hit her head.

"Kai!" She gasped. How the hell did he even get in?

"Now we are even." Kai said as he tilted his head and smiled.

Elena turned around to face Kai who began laughing at her. Elena took a clump of dough off her head and smashed it in Kai's face, rubbing it in.

"Now we are even." Elena chuckled as he accepted his punishment without retaliating.

Kai nodded in agreement. "Fine, we're even."

Elena looked in the mirror and laughed. She really did look ridiculous and so did Kai.

"Look what you did to my perfect face." Kai gasped dramatically.

Elena laughed. "Get out so I can take a shower, idiot."

"Want me to join you?" Kai asked, smirking.

"Out!" Elena yelled with a playful glare.

Kai laughed and left the bathroom.

"Dinner is a 6:00!" Kai sang as he walked down the stairs.

Elena sighed and turned on the cold water.

* * *

At 5:55 Elena was dressed and ready for her dinner with Kai. She was wearing her dark purple dress that she had bought along with a pair of black heels.

Elena still thought that this dinner was a bad idea. Kai was obviously attracted to her and she would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same.

When she reached the dining room she noticed Kai was wearing a dark pair of jeans with a black un-tucked dress shirt.

Kai smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Hello little vampire. Don't you look beautiful as always." Kai said, smirking.

"You call me little vampire a lot." Elena observed with a smile as she walked towards him.

"I do." Kai agreed but didn't go into further details. Elena decided to let it go.

"Sit." Kai said, pulling out a chair.

Elena sat down across from Kai and began eating her food.

"Mmm this is good" Elena moaned as she took another bite. "I'm glad I didn't help that much. I would of ruined it.

Kai rolled his eyes and reassured her in an easy lie that she wasn't _that_ bad.

"You know, you really do look beautiful tonight." Kai commented.

Elena blushed. "Thank you."

"I like your hair curly. You should wear it like that more often." Kai said honestly. It really did suit her.

"Well I kinda got used to not being able to curl it when I was human because everyone would confuse me for Katherine. I always liked it curly though.." Elena mumbled. She really did. She thought her hair looked completely boring when it was straightened but at the time she was willing to do anything to separate herself from Katherine.

"Your Doppelgänger, right?" Kai asked, curious.

"Yes, but technically I'm her doppelgänger." Elena corrected.

"And people confused you for her?" Kai asked, looking shocked.

"So many times." Elena rolled her eyes. "We do look exactly alike. Our personality's might be complete opposites but Katherine is a master at pretending to be other people."

"Has Damon ever confused you for her?" Kai asked.

"A few times actually." Elena mumbled, embarrassed. "One time it lasted for weeks."

"Isn't that kinda weird that he confuses you for the person he used to sleep with?" Kai asked in disbelief.

Elena glared at him.

"Okay next question." Kai said, eager to move on from the touchy subject. "What was Katherine like?"

"A bitchy, slutty, manipulating whore." Elena with a bitter sweet smile.

"Damn. You really don't like her." Kai whistled.

"Well I suppose she really didn't have a choice other than to be like that. I mean she had to run from Klaus Mikaelson for five hundred years." Elena sighed. Why did she always have to see the good in people?

"Who's Klaus? You mentioned him earlier too." Kai asked.

"Have you ever heard of the original family of Vampires?" Elena asked.

Kai shook his head. It sounded kind of familiar but nothing came to mind.

"Well Klaus is the Original Hybrid of it all." Elena said in a fake sweet voice.

"Hybrid?" Kai asked. "Hybrid of what?"

"Half Werewolf and half Vampire. He is over a thousand years old, along with his siblings." Elena explained. God she hated talking about the Mikaelsons.

"Siblings?" Kai asked, shocked.

"There is Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn and then Klaus." Elena replied.

"Tell me about them." Kai demanded. He was genuinely curious about this oh so powerful family.

"Why?" Elena chuckled. "Why do you care?"

"Why not?" Kai said, raising an eyebrow. "They sound interesting."

Elena slowly nodded.

"Klaus is the most powerful monster this world has ever seen. He's completely immortal, almost nothing can kill him. He kills without regret and without any emotions."

Kai nodded, he liked the sound of that dude. He felt like Klaus and Elena might have a bit more of a backstory then what she was telling him but he didn't ask.

"Rebekah is a bitch. She's a lot like Katherine, but down all she wanted was to be human again but Klaus wouldn't allow it. She killed me and it's how I became a Vampire."

Kai nodded.

"I would say Kol was the worst of the Mikaelsons. At least with Klaus there was room for negotiation and compromise, with Kol it was only pain and suffering. He tried to kill me, my brother and basically all of my friends more than once just because he was bored. Jeremy killed him but I've heard rumors from supernatural beings passing through Mystic Falls that he's alive and wrecking havoc in New Orleans."

"He tried to kill you, your brother and all your friends?" Kai laughed, surprised. God, why had he never heard of this magnificent family of psychopaths. "I actually hope he's alive."

"Yeah.. we were trying to find the cure and Kol was going to kill me my brother and everyone else to stop that from happening." Elena mumbled. "If Kol _is back _I feel bad for him. Believe me, Klaus holds a grudge.

"I think I would have gotten along with him." Kai said, smirking

Elena rolled her eyes. He definitely would have.

"Finn.. I never really knew anything about him except for the fact that he wanted to die and take all of his siblings down with him. He hated being a vampire. If Klaus died then Stefan, Damon and I along with every other Vampire in our bloodline would die too so we had to kill him. Unlike when Kol died, Klaus didn't seem to care. I get the feeling they were never close."

Kai nodded.

"Then there is Elijah Mikaelson." For the first time sense mentioning the Mikaelsons she smiled. Kai noticed and frowned. "The noble and level headed of the bunch. He betrayed me twice to save his brother, to save Klaus. Despite his betrayal I always trusted him.. I still do."

"Sounds like you two had a thing." Kai replied, unable to hide the bitter jealousy in his tone.

"What? No! Of course not. He and Katherine has a thing though. I think he loved her." Elena said. "He once kissed me thinking I was her."

"Elijah and I were _close _at one point but i haven't seen him in years."

"Do you know where he is now?" Kai asked, leaning forward.

Elena hesitated. "From what Care has told me Klaus is in New Orleans and wherever Klaus goes, Elijah follows shortly behind."

Kai rolled his eyes."Is there anyone that bitch hasn't screwed?"

Elena grinned and chuckled.

"And that's the original family." Elena sighed with a nod.

"Is Klaus still in Mystic Falls?" Kai asked.

"Nope. As far as I know Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah are in New Orleans." Elena said.

Kai slowly nodded. "And your bestie I assume, Care, is still in contact with Klaus? Didn't you call him a raging psychopath?

"They're complicated." Elena mumbled. "Very dysfunctional."

"Fun." Kai smirked.

The rest of the dinner was spent with small talk. Kai told Elena the kind of stuff he did to keep occupied here like reading, traveling, listening to the same music over and over again and in return Elena shared quick stories of her friendships with Caroline and Bonnie. Kai had decided that Caroline seemed like a dumb blonde with questionable morals and Bonnie seemed stuck up and suspitiously good natured for a witch.

"Well Kai, I have to admit this dinner turned out pretty good." Elena said with a smile. Time had passed shockingly quick.

"I have to agree." Kai said, smirking. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"I think I'm gonna head off to sleep." Elena said, standing up only for Kai to step in front of her.

"Kai you are not seriously going to do this again, are you?" Elena laughed nervously.

"You never did admit that you liked kissing me." Kai told her.

"So I will say it again. Kai Parker, you are a terrible ki-" Elena started but was cut of by Kai's lips smashing to her's.

Kai had grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. Elena wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and returned the kiss.

Kissing Damon wasn't like this… kissing Kai wasn't only insanely passionate but she felt like every nerve in her body was going to explode.

When Kai pulled back Elena was left breathless and in shock.

"Goodnight Elena." Kai said with a knowing smile.

Elena couldn't speak. She couldn't process anything that she was feeling in that moment. She was about to go to Damon's room but found the guilt to heavy.

Elena settled into the guest bedroom with one thought running through her head.

She was so screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The first couple things Elena noticed when she woke up was how hungry she was and that it was still dark out.

She had forgotten to feed yesterday so her throat felt like it was burning. Elena looked at the clock.

5:30AM

Elena groaned and dragged herself out of bed. She was wearing a black t-shirt that she had found in the guest closet. She figured it was either Damon or Stefans. She considered putting on her jeans but decided against it. She would be going back to sleep anyways.

She flicked on the kitchen light and walked down the stairs. She grabbed three blood bags.

As she flashed back up the stairs and began feeding on one of the bags she didn't notice the figure lurking in the distance.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked her, causing her to jump.

"Getting something to eat, want some?" Elena smirked, holding up the blood bag teasingly.

"I'll pass, thanks." Kai rolled his eyes with a grimace.

"What are you doing up so early?" Elena asked.

"Watching the sunrise." Kai shrugged.

"You watch the sunrise?" Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." Kai scowled.

"I'm not." Elena said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Can I join you?" Elena asked after a couple of seconds.

"Sure." Kai shrugged.

Elena walked into the dining room and just as Kai was saying the sun was indeed rising.

She began feeding from the blood bag as Kai turned to her.

"Wow that's beautiful." Elena said, smiling.

"Yeah, beautiful." Kai agreed.

Elena turned to the side to see Kai staring at her.

"I was talking about the sunrise." Elena mumbled.

"I wasn't." Kai replied honestly.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go back to sleep." Elena said suddenly, getting up.

"How about we watch a movie?" Kai suggested, grabbing her arm and standing.

"You wanna watch a movie at 5:30 in the morning?" Elena chuckled.

"Well technically it's 5:37." Kai said, smirking.

"Sure, why not? Let's watch a movie." Elena said, rolling her eyes well walking over to the couch and sitting on it. The blood had woken her up more than she wanted.

Kai smirked in victory.

"What movie?" Elena asked.

"Anything you want." Kai said.

"Okay how about...The Lion King?" Elena said smiling.

"Absolutely not." Kai objected.

"What? Why not?" Elena narrowed her eyes and laughed.

"I don't watch anything animated." Kai dismissed.

"Have you ever watched it before?" Elena asked.

"No-" Kai started.

"Then how do you know that you wont like it? Do you even know what it's about?" Elena asked defensively.

"A lion who wants to be King." Kai said, smirking.

"That's it, now you have to watch it!"

"Nope. Not watching it." Kai said.

"Please." Elena begged, now she really wanted to watch it.

"No, 'Lena."

"Please." Elena whined, pouting.

"Nope. Bad little vampire, bad!" Kai scolded loudly as she tried to guilt trip him.

"Please Kai." Elena pouted, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine.. put on the damn movie." Kai snapped and glared at her but couldn't help but smile at the adorable brunette.

Elena smiled brightly and put in the movie before she sat down on the couch next to Kai.

She suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was only in a black oversized t-shirt that barely went below her mid thigh. She blushed and looked over at Kai who was staring at the screen.

* * *

"Are you seriously crying?" Kai chuckled.

_God he hated this movie._

"It's sad!" Elena defended weakly, wiping away a tear.

"A lion died, big deal." Kai said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." Elena scoffed.

More than half way through the movie Elena had passed out.

Kai had finished the movie and he had to admit it wasn't that bad of a film, not that Elena needed to know that.

He sighed and looked at Elena. She was all curled up against him. He had to admit the little vampire was pretty damn adorable.

Kai stood up and easily picked up Elena bridal style, carrying her to a room.

He gently laid her down on the bed. He was about to turn around and leave when she gently gripped his arm.

"Stay.." She mumbled, her eyes fluttering opened and closed.

Kai smiled and laid down on the bed beside her. Elena snuggled closer to him and Kai sighed.

He put his arm around her and snuggled into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight Elena." Kai whispered.

* * *

Elena woke up for the second time that day feeling much better.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Kai.

The memories of this morning came rushing back. They were watching a movie and she fell asleep. Kai must of carried her back to her room.

Had she asked him to stay with her again? She didn't remember.

Elena sighed and looked back up at Kai. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

"You know it's not polite to stare." Kai mumbled, making Elena jump a little.

"Sorry." Elena said softly but didn't stop.

"It's fine. I mean I can only imagine how hard it must be to not stare at my face. I mean, look at me." Kai said smirking, his eyes fully open now.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kai asked her as they both slowly sat up. Elena didn't want to admit how much she missed his warmth.

"I actually have a question." Elena said.

Kai nodded.

"Let's say metaphorically my house was burned down two years ago. It's technically 1994, right? So would it be there?"

Well Elena spoke she had gotten to her feet and raised her arms to put her long brown hair into a messy bun. She didn't notice how Kai's eyes shamelessly glanced over her exposed thighs.

"What?"

Elena glared and repeated herself.

Kai nodded. "It should be."

"Well I want to go visit it today." Elena said, smiling brightly.

"Have fun with that." Kai dismissed as he tore his eyes away from her body and slammed a pillow against his face.

"Will you come with me?" Elena suddenly asked as she flashed towards him and grabbed the pillow.

"Hi." Kai said as his eyes studied her face, breathless.

"Come with."

"Why?" Kai chuckled.

"I just don't want to go alone." Elena shrugged.

"Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do." Kai said, smirking.

"Great! Just let me take a shower and get dressed." Elena said happily.

* * *

"Ready?" Kai asked.

Elena was about to respond before she felt a weird chill go through her whole body making her take a sharp intake of breath.

_Elena_

She heard a familiar voice whisper her name as she shivered.

Elena!" Kai snapped her out of it.

"What?" Elena asked, dazed

"You spaced out for a minute." Kai said, sounding a bit concerned.

"I just got this weird chill." Elena gulped.

Kai nodded, looking unconvinced.

"Lets go." She said, ignoring the fact that she thought she heard someone whisper her name. It was almost like she could feel someone else's spirit go through her.

Elena shrugged, maybe she just needed some fresh air.

* * *

When they arrived at Elena's house she could only stare in shock.

She missed it. She still couldn't believe that she had burned it down just because it had one bad memory. What about all the good ones?

Her parents, all those times with Stefan and Damon, all her memories over the years with Care and Bonnie. She had literally burned them all.

"Nice house." Kai commented, walking inside with Elena next to him.

"Yeah. It is." Elena said, smiling.

Elena looked up at Kai who was now heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Elena sighed.

"Upstairs." Kai said shortly.

Elena sighed and followed him.

She looked around but couldn't spot Kai. When she reached the top of the stairs she sighed and walked into her room.

"Of course you would go into my room." Elena muttered out.

"Technically it's your future room." Kai pointed out cheekily.

Elena let out a sigh mixed with a light chuckle.

Kai plopped down on the bed.

"Get off my bed." Elena snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Future bed." He sung. Elena glared.

"Why don't you join me?" Kai suggested, scooting over to the other side and motioning for her to sit down.

Elena sighed and sat down on the bed, leaning down towards the headboard.

"I really miss this house." Elena mumbled as she gazed around the room. Even though it didnt have any of her stuff it was still hers.

"If you like it so much why did you burn it down?" Kai chuckled.

"No humanity Elena had a different opinion." Elena mumbled, numb.

Kai smiled and sighed. "I should've burned my house down with my family in it."

"Do I even need to list off the things wrong with that sentence Kai?"

"Oh come on, haven't you ever wanted to kill anyone?"

Elena started listing of names in her head.

Katherine, Klaus, Kol, Finn, Connor, the travelers, Silas, Markos. She even wanted to kill Damon and Stefan more than once.

"Everyone that I have ever killed or wanted to kill I did for good reasons. They were either trying to hurt me or the people that I care about."

"Well my father and sister trapped me in this prison world and that hurt me Elena. Sooo technically I had just as good of a reason as you did." Kai responded.

"They wouldn't of locked you in here if you wouldn't of started killing off your siblings." Elena scoffed. "And _other _people you refuse to tell me about."

"If I wouldn't of killed them they would have did the merge and one of them would have become the leader of the Gemini Coven." Kai said in an annoyed tone.

"So what? Who cares? Is it really that important." Elena groaned. Why didn't he understand that power doesn't equal happiness.

"Yes." Kai nodded with a serious look on his face and Elena rolled her eyes.

"You said you killed all of your siblings except a few? Why did didn't you kill them all?" Elena asked curiously.

"Well I needed my twin sister to merge with me so I couldn't kill her. And the other set of twins Olivia and Lukas were protected by her magic. She hid them from me." Kai said, annoyed.

"Olivia and Lukas? Why do those names ring a bell?" Elena asked, trying to think.

Kai shrugged and didn't look the slightest bit curious.

Elena's eyes widened.

"Kai what's your last name?"

"Parker. Why?"

"Liv and Luke Parker?" Elena yelled in disbelief.

"You know my siblings? Go figure." Kai laughed.

"They're twins. Same last name. Why didn't I figure this out before?" Elena whispered to herself.

"How are my little siblings doing these days?" Kai asked in a bored tone. "God they were always so annoying."

"Well your sister stopped the spell to bring everyone back to life early. That's why I'm dead. Plus she has tried to kill me at least twice. Oh and then my friend Caroline killed Luke- but he's alive now.. I'm pretty sure." Elena mumbled.

"Like brother like sister." Kai mumbled.

Elena glared at him.

"Have they merged yet?" Kai asked curiously.

"I don't think so but I don't really know." Elena shrugged.

"How old are they?" Kai asked

"I don't know 20? 21? I think." Elena replied.

"Well they can merge when they turn 22." Kai informed her.

"So when they Merge either Luke or Liv will die?" Elena said more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah. Sucks to be them, huh? Who do you think would win?" Kai asked her, staring at her.

Elena sighed. "I think Luke is more powerful than Liv." She admitted.

Kai nodded slowly, deep in thought.

"I wonder if you know my twin sister as well, Josette, Josie, maybe even Jo?" Kai asked her, his curiosity raising.

"No, the name doesn't ring a bell." Elena said, trying to think if she had ever heard that name.

"I'm guessing you're going to stay here now?" Kai asked her with disappointment haunting his tone.

"I haven't really thought about it." Elena said honestly.

"Well you know you could, far away from anyone.. far away from me." Kai shrugged as he got off the bed.

Kai was giving her an out but did she really want to stay here alone?

A little voice in the back of her head was screaming 'yes stay here far away from the psychopath who may to kill you' but she ignored it.

"I think it would be better for me to stay at the Salvatore House just in case Bonnie or Damon try to bring me back or make contact. That's the place they'll know I'll be."

Kai smiled brightly. "Sounds good to me."

Elena nodded and laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She shut her eyes as she felt the bed move.

Kai laid down next to her and smiled.

Elena sighed and opened her eyes, turning towards Kai who was smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the slight twitch of her lip.

"Why are you staring at me Kai?" Elena mumbled.

"I'm admiring the scenery." Kai mumbled back, smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes and flipped over so she was laying on her arm, looking back at Kai.

Kai scooted closer to Elena, his eyes never leaving hers.

Elena let out a shaky breath and flipped over so she was lying on her back.

"Why do do that?" Kai asked.

"Do what?" Elena sighed.

"Turn away? Walk away? Avoid me?" Kai asked her. "Avoid the truth."

"And what truth would that be?" Elena asked, turning her head towards Kai.

"That you like me." Kai said, confidently smirking.

"What are you six?" Elena chuckled.

"No I'm eight but that's not the point- the point is that you like me and are afraid to admit it to yourself." Kai told her, smiling.

"Will you keep your delusional thoughts to yourself please." Elena muttered out through clenched teeth, no anger, just annoyance.

"They are not delusional if it's true. You did kiss me." Kai pointed out, rolling his eyes at the brunette vampire lying next to him.

"You kissed me!" Elena yelled, sitting up.

Okay, now she was angry.

"But you kissed back." Kai said, smirking.

Elena sighed loudly, laid back down and closed her eyes. When she re-opened them a couple seconds later Kai was leaning over her.

"What are you doing now?" Elena groaned.

"Just testing a theory." Kai mumbled, staring into her eyes.

"And what theory would that be?" Elena whispered back as she gulped.

"That you like me." Kai whispered to her.

"I do not like y-" Elena started to object but was immediately cut of by Kai's lips pressing to her's. Elena's eyes went wide in surprise.

Kai's hands moved up until they were lost in the softness of Elena's curls. Kai could feel Elena's resistance but it was quickly fading away.

He pressed himself against her a little more and Elena's lips parted as she let out a gasp of surprise. Elena then realized that nothing was going to stop her from giving in and kissing him back.

His tongue swept across Elena's and she let out a moan of pleasure into his mouth.

Elena felt Kai grabbing onto her waist bringing her closer to him.

Elena returned to kiss. She was completely lost in the feeling of his lips. She moved her hands down his sides and clenched the material of his shirt. The kiss was gentle yet just as passionate as every other one they shared.

She ran her tongue along Kai's bottom lip making Kai groan. After a couple second's Kai was the one to pull back for air. He stared down and Elena's flushed face. She had momentarily forgotten that Kai needed air.

"See... I told you you liked me." Kai mumbled, smirking.

Elena just stared up at him, her eyes widened and her mouth slightly parted. She was already missing Kai's lips on hers.

"But don't worry I like you too.. and it's weird because I'm supposed to be an insane psychopath with no human emotions but for some reason I like you my little vampire."

Elena took in a shaky breath as Kai touched her cheek.

"Deny it all you want but I know you like me too Elena."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Elena sighed and pushed Kai to the other side of the bed.

"You're crazy." Elena mumbled, looking anywhere but at him.

"Crazy about you?" Kai asked with a smirk.

Elena couldn't help but chuckle at that. "In the words of Miss Caroline Forbes.. _seriously_?"

Kai shrugged. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Can we just lay here for a little bit?" Elena asked, shaking her head. She really didn't feel like moving anytime soon after that mind blowing kiss with Kai.

Why couldn't she just be normal and like normal people and not psychotic killers?

Stefan, Damon and now a psychotic Siphoner who admitted to her more than once that eventually he would kill her.

Did Kai, a raging psychopath just admit that he had feelings for her? They had only known each other a couple of days.

_Yes, but you thought that Damon was a psychopath with no emotions too and look how that turned out._

She sighed. This was just a screwed up situation to add to her screwed up list of screwed up situations.

The real question was did she have feelings for him?

She couldn't, right? She loved Damon.

This last year with Damon has had it's ups and downs but she still loved him, right? That kind of love never dies.

_Did you ever really loved him? I mean you thought you loved Stefan too_

But it was different with Stefan. She did love him at one point but along the line it turned into a different kind of love.

But that can't be what's happening with Damon it just.. can't. She loved him. He would never do anything to hurt him and she would never cheat on him-

_But you already did, remember? If you need to refresh your memory just look at the hot guy to your left._

She cheated on him. He was grieving her explosive death and she was having an affair with- _with_ someone who had hurt more than once! Someone who killed off his family for power! Someone who-

Elena sighed and clenched her jaw. Someone who makes her feel like she's the only person in the world? Oh wait, they were!

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked over at Kai who was now laying flat on his back with his eyes closed. His arm was tucked softly around the back of his head and she couldn't help but stare at him.

"Is Kai your full name?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Kai cracked open his eye but didn't turn to look at her. "Malachai Parker. It's like they expected me to be evil."

"Malachai Parker." Elena said slowly before smiling. "I like it."

He was definitely different from Damon. Kai had dark brown hair and blue/grey eyes.

Damon had jet black hair and crystal blue eyes.

Stefan had light brown hair and forest green eyes

And then just for the hell of it she'll say that Matt had blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

She definitely did not have a type.

"You know it's not nice to stare at people." He tells her, cracking one of his eyes open and watching her. Kai gave her one of his signature smirks and Elena blushed a deep pink for being caught looking at him. She let out an awkward cough and moved so she was sitting.

"I wasn't staring." She shook her head, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye and causing his smirk to widen.

"Oh I believe that you were. I mean it's perfectly understandable I mean just look at me." He said to her, giving her a wink and causing her to blush even more.

Kai had to admit if was fun watching her cheeks turn pink.

"Shut up."

Kai just laughed, leaning back on the bed. "So as much as I would love to lay here with you all day.. what do you wanna do today?"

Elena shrugged. Right now all she wanted to be doing was crawl in a hole and die.

"Well that would be unfortunate."

Did she say that out loud?

"Yes you did." He replied with a grin on his face.

She sighed and leaned against the headboard of her bed- _her future bed, _which was just weird by the way. She really did miss this room. Why did she have to burn it down?

Her humanity switch.

She slumped her shoulders. Yeah, she just had to go and do that. God, all of the people that she had killed for no reason at all.

_And Damon was one of the two people who actually helped you to return to normal, right? Yet you're with Kai right now instead of him?_

But not by choice! Oh god. She was picking a fight with the her own thoughts.

"You okay?" Kai asked her, tilting his head to the side. "You look a little spaced out."

Elena quickly nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kai hesitantly nodded. "So about what to do today-"

"You pick." Elena quickly said. She wanted to do anything to get her head away from these insane thoughts.

Kai appeared to be deep in thought for a moment before opening his mouth to answer.

_'Elena'_ A voice whispered to her causing her to quickly scan the room. This was identical to the voice that she had heard before in the Salvatore House. Was this Damon and Bonnie trying to contact her? Did she want it to be them?

"How does that sound 'Lena?"

Elena quickly snapped out of her daze and looked at Kai who was giving her a weird look.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, clearing her throat

"I said..." He sung in a playfully annoyed voice. "How about we take a visit to my house?"

Elena raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The house where you killed your siblings?" She asked slowly.

He sighed faintly and let a soft smile spread across his lips. "Well when you put it like that.." He dragged out dramatically.

Elena couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. "Sure. I could use a change of scenery. How far is it?"

"A couple hours.. specifically eight."

Elena's eyes grew wide. "Eight hours?"

Kai nodded slowly. "Yes. So what do you say Elena Gilbert? Do you wanna go on a round-trip with the devil?" He asked her with a smirk.

A challenging smile found its way to her lips as she whispered back at him.

"Bring it on Malachai Parker."

* * *

Elena walked out of the Salvatore House carrying a bag full of some clothes Kai and her had got for her and their _'Roadtrip with the devil'_ as he had put it.

She was leaning against Damon's car and playing with the car keys in her hand.

She was happy when Kai has suggested they take Damon's car. It made her feel closer to him and helped her keep her mind away from Kai.

It had been thirty-seven minutes and the brunette vampire was _still_ waiting for Kai to get his ass out here so they could leave.

Elena knew this road trip was probably the worst idea in the world but right now she didn't really care. All she wanted was to get out of Mystic Falls and far away from any reminders of home.

She couldn't help but wonder what Damon and the rest of her friend and family were doing right now.

Did they miss her? Were they looking for her? Was Alaric happy to be back?

Her mind flashed back to when she first got to this prison world. Kai had told her that someone probably put her here on purpose. Bonnie? Liv?

Why would they put her here with Kai rather than just bring her home? She didn't know.

Her thoughts were cut off by a door being slammed. She looked up to find Kai walking towards her.

He had two large duffle bags in his hands and a smirk on his face. Elena could not help but admire his appearance.

Elena's eyes followed him as he walked up to the car and put his bags in the trunk before walking to the driver's side.

"What?" He grinned, putting both hands on the top of the car.

"You know we are not going on a month's vacation, right?" She laughed pointing, to the large trunk.

Kai just rolled his eyes at her. "Better over packed then under little vamp."

"We're shortening the nickname now huh?" Elena asked, completely amused.

Kai only her a wink before sliding into the driver's side. She got in on the passenger's seat with a huff.

She could tell without even looking to him left that his eyes were on her.

Elena let out a huff of breath before sharply turning to Kai.

"What?" She snapped, annoyed.

He cocked his head to the side before smirking. "Keys?"

She looked down at her hands and she did indeed have the car keys in a death grip.

She blushed a faint pink before handing the keys to him.

He put the keys in the ignition and their very long drive began.

It reminded her alot of Damon. God, she missed him. she couldn't stop the pangs of guilt that she felt in her chest whenever she thought of him. After all well she was here making out with a psychotic lunatic who had tried to kill her multiple times Damon was probably grieving her death in the worst way possible. He was probably killing people in anger, snapping at Stefan and doing everything in his power to bring her back and look what she was doing? It made her heart hurt.

What has she gotten herself into?

Kai on the other hand was currently feeling pretty happy about this road trip with Elena. His fondness of Elena Gilbert was only growing. Was he happy about that? No. Of course not. He was a sociopath and he liked being a sociopath. Having no emotions was simple and were just too damn hard.

"Awhile back you told me that you weren't a Witch." Elena suddenly said hours into their drive. "What did you mean? You called yourself a Siph.."

"A Siphoner." Kai muttered out. "It's a special, more weak type of witch."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked. Since when was there different types of witches? Bonnie had never mentioned anything like that.

"To use their magic Siphoners need to channel the magic from either items or other supernatural creatures."

"And that's what you are? A Siphoner?" Elena asked curiously.

"Unfortunately." Kai looked at her and shrugged.

Elena got confused rather fast. What magic was he channeling when he tortured her? Hers?

"This whole Prison world is magic 'Lena." Kai said before she could even ask. "Just by being in this world I can use whatever magic I want. I guess the Gemini Coven didn't mind since they figured I'd be alone."

Elena nodded. That made sense. "But in the real world.."

"I'm almost completely human if I don't have someone or something to Siphon the magic from."

"Why can't you just channel this world's magic and escape?"

"Nothings that powerful." From the bitter look on hide Elena knew he had tried before.

Six hours later and Elena's head was ready to explode. Kai just would not stop singing and when he wasn't singing he was talking to her even though he sure as hell knew Elena just wanted peace and quiet.

Elena was completely happy leaning back with her eyes closed and feeling the hot sun on her skin when suddenly Kai slammed on the breaks.

She let out a small yelp and glared.

"Kai!" She sneered accusingly.

He just smirked and shrugged innocently. "What? I'm hungry."

Elena looked around and noticed they were parked in a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

She sighed softly and glared at him once more before unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car. She needed to stretch and feed anyway.

Twenty minutes later Elena was leaning against the car, drinking out of a blood bag as Kai vanished inside the store.

After another five minutes Elena decided she would have to go get Kai because the damn idiot was taking forever.

However, she only got a few steps before her head started hurting. It started as just a dull throbbing pain but it increased the more she stepped forward.

_Elena_

The vampire scrunched her eyebrows confusingly, what was that sound? Why did it seem so damn familiar?

_Elena. Silas' tombstone. Elena. The magic. _A male voice repeated this twice.

_The Magic. You can come home. Come home Elena. _This time it was a light female voice.

"Bonnie?" Elena gasped out for rapid breaths before she dropped to her knees, screaming in pain. She couldn't make out what the voices were saying anymore.

Suddenly somebody was screaming her name. It was familiar and clear.

As soon as she felt a hand touch her back the pain stopped. She let out a couple of sobs.

"Elena!"

Kai. It was Kai.

She looked up and was met with beautiful grey and blue eyes.

"Kai." She croaked out and for a second she could swear there was actually worry in his eyes. He let out a small sigh of relief.

"You okay?" He asked her, pushing a piece of her dark brown curly hair away from her eyes.

She quickly nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm okay. Thank you for whatever the hell you just did."

Kai looked sceptical but nodded as he helped her to her feet. He kept an arm around her waist.

"What the hell was that?" He snapped, worried anger lacing his voice.

"I have no idea." She replied honestly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The remaining two hours of the drive was spent in complete silence and Elena was becoming worried.

Whose voice was in her head? It sounded so familiar but she could not place it. For a split second she thought it might of been Bonnie but the voice made her feel cold and dark.

Kai had helped her. She wasn't sure how or what he did but he had made the pain go away. Why did he seem so concerned?

"Elena."

Kai's voice snapped Elena out of her thoughts. She turned to him with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"I said we're here." He smirked.

Elena looked up from her lap and sure enough they were now in the driveway of a house. It wasn't as wide as Damon and Stefan's but it sure as hell was big and in the middle of nowhere.

"Nice house." She breathed out a sigh as she got out of the car.

Kai's eyes appeared to roam around the house for a few seconds, a fond smile on his face.

"Ahh, good memories." He mused out loud as he looked towards Elena.

She lets out a sarcastic laugh. "You mean killing your siblings?"

"Pretty much." Kai admitted before walking further into the house. She rolled her eyes before following with an annoyed sigh.

"I can't believe you think of killing your siblings as good memories Kai." Elena said after about a minute. Kai rolled his eyes with a smirk before turning around to meet Elena's curious eyes. There wasn't any anger in her gaze nor was there disgust, only curiosity.

"I think I have mentioned once or twice already that I feel little to no regret for killing my siblings."

"And I've said once or twice that I don't believe you." Elena countered but decided to drop the discussion for now.

"So…" Kai said after a moment "What do you want to do?"

"It was your idea to come here, you think of something." Elena laughed.

"Oh I can think of many things we could do but I don't think you would agree just yet." Kai said with a suggestive wink before grabbing their bags and heading upstairs.

Elena scoffed in disgust before grabbing her other bag and following him up the stairs. She had followed Kai to what she assumed to be his room. It was fairly small and only held a bed, a TV, a dresser and some depressingly blank brown walls.

"So this is your room then?" Elena guessed with a faint smile. Kai grinned and nodded.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" She asked curiously.

"How about with me?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Elena shot him an angry warning glare. "Elena, you're acting like we haven't shared a bed the last three days or so."

Kai rolled his eyes when she only continued glaring. He laid down on his bed before responding. "You can sleep in my twin sister's room. It's next door. There's a bathroom in there in case you want to take a shower or whatever."

Elena nodded slowly. A shower did sound nice.

"What are you going to do?"

Kai smirked and shrugged. "I'll find something to keep me entertained."

She nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

His sister's room was a light pink color. There were various decorations in the room as well as pictures, lights and stuffed animals. It seemed like a normal girl's room.

She had taken a fast shower before wrapping a towel around her body and walking out of the bathroom. She roamed around the room for a moment before she stopped to take a closer look at a picture. It was a picture of a young black haired woman, two small blonde children and a dark haired boy.

It was Kai. He looked a little bit younger but she could easily tell it was him. Josette was kneeled down with Liv and Luke with a fond smile on her face.

Happiness was radiating off of her. Kai looked like he was in the last place he ever wanted to be. He stayed a few steps away from Josette, Olivia and Lukas and wore a disguised look on his face.

As she clutched her towel close her to body she let out a yawn. She headed to the bed and laid down on it for a moment.

She honestly hadn't meant to fall asleep but regardless she found her heavy eyelids drifting shut.

* * *

In what seemed like seconds later was in a garden. The grass was a light green and there was bright colored flowers covering it.

Everything seemed blurry and she felt cold.

"Elena." A voice said from behind her.

That was the voice she had heard earlier. She whipped her body around and was met with crystal blue eyes staring back at her.

"Damon?" She asked hesitantly. A smile covered her lips as she launched into his open arms.

"Elena." He greeted with equal warmth. When she touched him the cold feeling vanished.

"Where am I?" She asked when they pulled away.

"This is a dream Elena." He stated quickly. "We don't have much time. Bonnie can't hold the connection for too long."

"C-connection? What are you talking about Damon?" She rushed out to ask. Her body felt weak.

He just smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "We are going to find a way to bring you back Elena. I promise you, I will find you."

"Find me? Damon, no. I'm right here. Damon?" It seemed like Damon was slowly fading away. The hand on her cheek became only a lighter and colder.

"What are you talking about-"

"Silas's tombstone Elena. It has enough magic-"

Damon stopped mid-sentence after that.

"I need more time Bonnie!" Damon growled as he turned around and glared at the open air.

After a few seconds Damon turned back around.

"I have to go Elena."

"N-no Damon!" Elena objected causing him to turn around and give her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Elena but you have to wake up." Damon said. "Wake up, Elena."

"No Damon, I don't want to leave you!" Elena cried out before suddenly Damon was gone and the flowers and green grass became black and dead.

"Damon!" Elena cried.

"Elena! Wake up!"

Elena's eyes snapped open as she let out a scream. No, no, no. Had all of it been a dream?

She was still crying as she looked up and saw Kai leaning over her.

"Are you okay? What the hell was that Elena?!" Kai yelled.

She nodded quickly. "I'm fine." She breathed out.

Kai raised a non-believing eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

Elena glared at him and pulled the towel closer to her body as she stood up from the bed.

She ignored him and pushed past to the bathroom but found the door being slammed shut by Kai's magic along with the bedroom door.

"I said I was fine! Open the door Kai." She said through clenched teeth as she sent another glare his way.

Kai smirked. "Elena, Elena, Elena. I'm not letting you leave with room until you tell me what's going on so you can either tell me or I'll make you tell me."

Elena rolled her eyes and scoffed under her breath. She was done with his threats.

Kai let out an amused chuckle. "Okay, have it your way Elena." Then with that Kai took a step towards her, a threatening smirk on his face.

She waited for the pain but it never came.

Kai just stood there with his hands buried in his pockets and his lips pursed together tightly.

Elena shifted uncomfortably, raising her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you doing Kai?"

Kai remained silent and simply shrugged.

"Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?" Elena said, letting out an small laugh at his childlike behavior.

She was starting to get fed up when Kai just plain out ignored her. She let out a frustrated sigh.

She attempted to leave the room but Kai's magic kept her locked in. She even attempted to use her vampire strength and only managed to break the doorknob. The door remained shut.

"Let me out Kai." Elena yelled out through her clenched teeth, glaring.

"Kai!" She screamed when he didn't respond.

Elena clenched her jaw before rushing towards him at vampire speed. She stumbled a bit towards the bed when in a split second he had vanished and was now infront of the door.

He crossed his legs, leaned back and waved at her teasingly.

"Fine." Elena said stubbornly. "I can play the silent game too you ass."

With that the vampire took a seat on the bed. She crossed her arms and engrossed in a staring contest with him.

Kai knew she would give in eventually and tell him what he wanted to know. It was bound to happen. Elena was one stubborn little vampire and he knew that she wouldn't allow anyone to ignore her. Plus, it's not like he wanted something big.

Kai was trying to help the stubborn brunette! If she would simply tell him what he wanted to know this could all end. Regardless Kai knew she would give in.

_'I'm not giving in.'_ Elena thought to herself. Elena _desperately_ wanted to order Kai to turn around so she could get dressed but she kept her mouth shut stubbornly.

She was getting more and more fed up. It was none of Kai Parker's business.

And now instead of torturing the information out of her he had locked her in his twins room and was giving her the silent treatment.

He was literally a child.

_But you're doing the exact same thing._ Elena reminded herself.

* * *

An hour later Elena was leaned against the back of the bed and Kai was sitting in front of the door with his arms and legs crossed.

"Fine!" Elena snapped loudly, causing Kai to raise an eyebrow at her. "What do you want to know?"

Kai grinned in victory. "Well since you're so willing to tell me.."

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" She informed him with a glare.

"I know." He curtly responded, getting up off the floor to stand. "So what were you dreaming about?"

"This is all about what I was dreaming about?" Elena said, letting out a non-believing laugh.

"No. It's not just that. I also wanna know about that thing that happened at the gas station."

"I already told you that I don't know what that was about; it's not my fault that you don't believe me." Elena snapped at him, crossing her arms. "Turn around so I can change."

Kai easily obligated and turned around with a sigh before continuing.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me what THAT was about then tell me what you were dreaming about."

Elena was silent.

"Or...we could go back to the ignoring game-"

"I was dreaming about Damon." Elena mumbled under her breath. "You can turn around."

Kai raised an eyebrow and spun around. "Want to repeat that? I don't have vampire hearing, remember?"

Elena shot a death glare his way. "I was dreaming about Damon."

"Okay..?" Kai said, urging the vampire to continue.

"But I don't think it was a dream." Elena told him.

"What do you mean?"

Elena smiled then, a real smile. "I think that he's trying to reach out to me. I think he's trying to find me, to get me out of here."

* * *

_Mystic Falls_

"God damn it Bonnie!" Damon yelled in anger. "I told you to hold the connection longer!"

Bonnie just glared at him, crossing her arms. "I tried Damon! I told you I would only be able to hold it a few minutes."

Damon snorted at that. "More like thirty seconds."

The witch sighed. "Did you find out where she is? Is she okay?"

Damon shook his head, pouring himself a glass of bourbon and taking a sip. "I didn't get a chance to ask. She seemed okay but she's scared."

She nodded sympathetically. "Well at least she knows that we are looking for her."

He shook his head furiously before throwing his glass to the wall.

"It isn't enough Bonnie!"

There was a moment of silence before Bonnie spoke again. She took a few steps closer to him so she was able to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a long kiss.

"Stop Bon." Damon said, pushing her away softly. His guilt began eating away at him once again.

"We're going to find her Damon." Bonnie said, kissing him once more and trying to contain her appending annoyance. "I promise you.. we will find her."

"How do you know that Bonnie? We don't even know where she is!"

"We told her about Silas's Tombstone." Bonnie said softly. "She'll figure the rest out. She's smart."

Damon nodded sadly after a moment before looking out his window. "I'm going to find you Elena and I'm going to bring you home.. whatever it takes."

Bonnie smiled behind Damon, cocking her head to the side and staring at him with pure adoration.

_'No Damon.'_ Bonnie thought silently as a sinister smirk came to the young witch's face.

_'You really won't.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Elena's little Mystic Falls friends had already found a way to connect to her? He should be happy. This was his way to escape and finish the merge. He would become the leader of the Gemini Coven and get revenge on everybody who wronged him. Why didn't Kai feel happy?

"Are you sure it was your boyfriend?" Kai asked after a couple of minutes.

Elena nodded slowly, a confused look creeping onto her face. "I saw him. He was right in front of me. I felt his hand."

"How do you know it wasn't just a dream?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes. The thoughts of Damon touching her caused a jolt of jealousy to shoot through his body.

"I just do." Elena scoffed with an offended glare.

Kai rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Are you absolutely sure-"

"Yes Kai! I am absolutely sure!" She scowled, raising her voice.

Kai smirked darkly and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay fine.. you're sure."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Elena spoke again.

"Why don't you think it was real?" Elena asked in a lower voice, her curiosity rising.

Kai shrugged. "It just seems unlikely. I have been trying to escape this prison world for a very long time and after awhile I realized that it's impossible. I couldn't contact anyone outside of here so how was somebody able to contact you?"

"Like I told you Kai, my friend Bonnie is a Witch." Elena strongly defended. "She might have been the one to put me here so I wouldn't vanish when the other side collapsed."

Kai nodded slowly for a moment. "Okay, but if this Witch had enough magic to throw you here, why didn't she have enough to just... bring you back to life hmm?"

Elena could only stare.

"That's n-not what happened." Elena stuttered out with a glare. "If Bonnie put me here then she had a good reason."

Kai shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." Elena trusted _way_ to easily

"So what did Damon tell you?" He asked her curiously.

Elena sighed. "He said something about Silas' Tombstone and it's magic."

"Silas's Tombstone?" Kai asked with childlike curiosity. "What's that?"

"It's a Tombstone that was Silas'." Elena mumbled under her breath.

Kai raised an eyebrow, letting out a short laugh. "Yeah I got that genius."

Elena sighed, running a hand through her hair. She was getting frustrated fast. "It's like a big rock that has a whole lot of powerful magic in it."

"Enough magic to get us out of here?" Kai asked quickly.

Elena nodded for a second, pursing her lips together in thought. "I think so; I mean that's what Damon basically said."

Well that seemed easy enough to Kai. He would have to get this Tombstone or whatever and Siphon the magic to free himself.

"So where is this Tombstone that we oh so desperately need?"

Elena's hopeful expression froze.

"Pretty far away." Elena whispered more to herself than Kai.

"Far away huh?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, on an Island.. and I really don't want to go back there."

"Bad memories?" He guessed, taking a step closer to the vampire.

Elena nodded slowly after a second, clearing her throat. "Yeah a lot actually. It's actually were my brother died.. I mean he came back to life but still."

Kai remained silent at that. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of sympathy for the girl. She was still just a little baby vampire and yet she had gone through so much crap.

"I have a suggestion." He said, taking another step towards her.

"Well?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes after a moment of silence.

"We might not have to go and actually get the rock thing."

Elena looked even more perplexed at that. "What do you mean Kai?"

"I mean." Kai drug out with a grin. "I might be able to summon it here?"

Kai grimaced at his own choice of words.

"Summon?" Elena chuckled.

Kai nodded slowly. "Yeah like make it come to us.. magically?"

"You could do that?" Elena asked, her lips twitching up as her eyes widened in hope.

Kai did a sideways nod at her, grimacing slightly. "Maybe? I've never tried it before but I guess I could make an attempt. Have you ever.. touched the rock? Or been near it?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I might be able to channel you. It would be like a connection to it to bring it to us. It would save us a long ass trip." He shrugged.

Elena let a giddy smile come onto her face as she lets out a happy laugh. She did something then that was unexpected to both her and Kai.

She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing him into a big hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into the crook of his neck. She was happy that she didn't have to go back to that Island.

Kai was shocked at first; his eyes widened as he moved uncomfortably. Eventually he sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. If this was the thanks that he got from just telling her he could get the stone here, what would be the thanks for actually making it appear. He couldn't wait to find out.

"Now can you let me out of here?" Elena laughed, wiping away a happy tear.

* * *

It was the next day that Kai and Elena were trying to summon the stone to them. Elena and Kai were standing in a circle surrounded by white candles and their hands were joined together.

"-Vexus, de light. Quintos, de dios-"

"Kai this isn't working." Elena sighed angrily, pulling her hands out of Kai's tight grasp.

"You aren't even trying!"

"I am!" He defended weakly. "I just really really hate Latin."

He sighed along with her and both of them opened their eyes. "I've never seen this stone, never touched it, never used its magic and I barely know anything about it. That's why it's not working."

"I thought you were going to channel me since-"

"It's not enough." Kai shrugged with a huff of breath before plopping down on the couch, putting his feet up with an annoyed sigh.

"So what?" Elena scoffed. "You're just going t-to give up?"

Kia sent a silent glare at the young vampire. "I'm not giving up, I'm just accepting that it's not working."

Elena rolled her eyes with a scowl. "Way to stay optimistic Kai."

There was a moment of silence before Elena spoke again this time in a softer tone.

"Is there anything else we can try?" She asked her voice cracking slightly. "Can't you just try channeling me again; is there anything that can heighten the connection or whatever?"

Kai raised an eyebrow and was silent for a moment, hesitating. "Well there is one thing I suppose-"

"What?" Elena rushed out to ask him.

Kai shrugged. "I guess maybe if we made some kind of blood connection?"

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "Blood connection?"

He nodded. "Yeah like you take my blood, I take yours; it might help me channel you and the stupid rock to bring it here."

Elena hesitated for a few moments. She knew that blood sharing was a very intimate thing to do. She knew that because of what happened with Damon after she turned into a vampire. She remembered how angry Stefan had got when he found out. But Kai wasn't a vampire, right? And plus it was the only way to get the Tombstone and get the hell out of here.

"Okay."

Kai raised his eyebrow, an amused look on his face. "Wow.. I wasn't expecting that."

Elena glared at him, shifting nervously. "Let's just get this over with so we can get the hell out of here."

"Amen my little vamp."

"Stop calling me that Psycho Siphoner." Elena shot back with a smirk.

Kai grinned, standing up from the couch and standing directly in front of Elena. "So how do you want to do this?"

"I guess I'll bite you and then heal you?" She mumbled in a breath, looking down at her feet.

Kai nodded slowly. "Neck or wrist?"

"Your neck will probably hurt less." Elena countered with a slight shrug before she smiled. "So wrist then?"

"Haha." Kai mocked her as he stuck out his tongue.

She took a few steps towards him and took in a deep breath. She could hear his rapid heartbeat and the blood pulsing through his veins.

He looked nervous.

Noticing Elena's questioning look Kai glared at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Shut Up, it's not like I can be completely calm about you about to rip into my neck."

Elena rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "Dramatic much?"

"Well." Kai smirked, letting out a laugh and tilting his head back slightly. "What are you waiting for? Just make sure not to suck me dry. Remember you need me to get out of here."

Elena nodded and nervously took a step closer to Kai. She inhaled deeply and appreciated his scent. She could hear his heartbeat, smell the tangy scent of blood and she couldn't stop the snake like veins that appeared under her now red eyes.

Kai's eyes were curiously roaming around the vampires face a he took in a deep breath. Elena was nearly not in control as she took that last step forward and sank her fangs into his neck causing Kai's breath to hitch as she began taking his blood.

His blood tasted different, Elena noted in her head. Better different. Different from the humans she had fed on, different from blood bags and different from Damon's blood. The taste mixed with the sound of Kai's fast beating heart was enough to make her not want to stop.

Elena reluctantly pulled away after about ten seconds, gulping as her face turned back to normal but the taste of Kai's blood remained on her lips.

Kai cleared his throat as he watched her face go back to normal, a half-smirk coming to his lips. "Um isn't this t-the part where you give me your blood?"

She hesitated for a moment as she stared at Kai for a moment or more specifically his lips. God she wanted to kiss him- wait what? No. She didn't want to kiss him.. that was insane. She was doing all of this for Damon.

She brought her wrist her lips and bit into herself. Kai flinched a little bit as blood began pouring out of her wrist. She offered it to him and he slowly connected his mouth to her wound. Elena shuttered.

He withdrew after a couple of seconds and looked to his neck, which was already beginning to heal.

Kai cleared his throat. "Let's try that spell then."

Elena closed her eyes and nodded quickly. She didn't want to look at Kai right now.

Kai instantly started mumbling something under his breath that Elena couldn't understand. It was a few seconds later that Elena started feeling slightly light headed.

Her eyes scanned the room and she noticed that the lights were flickering and it seemed like there was a slight breeze around them.

Kai pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching but he didn't seem aware of his actions. His eyes and nose began to bleed as the wind picked up and his chants grew louder.

Elena sucked in a worried breath as Kai began rapidly shaking.

"Kai!" She yelled loudly over the loud wind. Kai didn't respond

Kai could hear her loud and clear. His head felt like it was going to explode and the words coming from his mouth felt numb and unfamiliar. He chanted and held onto Elena until he felt his entire body shut down and slam against something hard and cold. The last thing he heard was Elena screeching his name before everything went completely black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

When Kai woke up he was gasping for air. He cracked his eyes open and was met with a strong headache and a very pretty brunette staring at him with nothing less than concern in her wide, brown eyes.

"Kai, are you okay?" Elena breathed out in relief when she saw him waking up.

Kai cleared his throat and allowed Elena to help him to his feet. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine I just-" He was cut short by a loud slapping sound that resulting in him grabbing his cheek.

"Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you?" He whined as the slap caused the pain in his head to increase.

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" Elena yelled, crossing her arms with a death glare directed to him. "What the hell is wrong with you Kai? You almost DIED!"

"I did?" He asked curiously, taking another step closer to the vampire. He knew that if he died in his prison world he would just come back. He probably should of mentioned that to her.

"Your heart was barely beating you moron!" She screamed at him. "If you would have died with my blood in your system-"

"I would have become a vampire." Kai gulped.

She nodded furiously before sighing. "I gave you my blood again after you passed out and it seemed to help." She muttered under her breath.

"I didn't know you cared." Kai said with a smirk. He was going to continue but froze. "Elena.."

"Oh believe me, I don't; but the last thing I want to deal with is you as a psycho, blood thirsty vampire. It's bad enough that you're a witch-"

"Elena."

"Sorry I know." Elena rolled her eyes. "Siphoner. _Not_ a witch."

"Elena."

"And plus we need your magic to get out of here and if you would have turned-"

"Elena."

"I mean what the HELL is wrong with you Kai! You could have-"

"Elena!" Kai finally yelled loudly with wide eyes as the brunette finally stopped her rambles to look at him.

"What?" She asked him breathlessly.

Kai just smirked and pointed behind her.

Elena scrunched up her eyebrows and turned around reluctantly before her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"Oh my god." She breathed out. Silas' tombstone was in the circle. The spell had worked.

"It's here." Elena yelled as happy tears pricked her eyes. She let out a giggle before turning back to Kai.

"It worked." She breathed out in awe.

"I guess it did." Kai grinned.

"We're going to go home." Elena whispered her as her eyes locked with Kai's. She took another step closer to him without even noticing.

Kai nodded and was on the verge of responding but was cut off by Elena pressing her lips to his. It wasn't rushed or urgent like their other kisses had been. It was simply Elena pressing her lips to his and Kai found himself about to respond to the kiss when she withdrew with a gasp.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean t-to-"

Elena was silenced by Kai's lips against hers once again. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Kai's neck to bring him closer to her.

No other thoughts clouded her mind._ Finally._

The warmth of Kai's inviting mouth caused electricity to shoot through Elena's body. She was pressed against Kai as their lips moved greedily against each others. Elena didn't notice they were moving until her back was pressed firmly against the wall by Kai.

Elena moved her hips closer to Kai, earning a slight moan from the witch; it was a few seconds later that Kai took the lead in pulling away.

"Elena we can't do this." Kai groaned out, stepping back from the tempting brunette who wore a flustered look.

Elena looked utterly baffled.

Kai sighed, turning his head away for a brief second. Did he want this? Yes. Yes he really did but he knew right when they were done Elena would just push him away and make up lame excuses about why they should forget about it. Honestly it was starting to piss him the hell off.

"You said it yourself Elena." Kai shrugged with a faint sigh. "You have a boyfriend who you claim to love."

"I do love him." Elena defended weakly as she pushed her rising shirt down.

"Then what the hell are you doing here with me?"" Kai said, letting out a sarcastic laugh.

Elena was quiet for a moment before glaring at him. She made an attempt to walk away but found herself being blocked by Kai.

"Move." She demanded angrily. He wasn't doing this again.

"You didn't answer my question." Kai said. "If you love your boyfriend so much, why are you throwing yourself at me?"

"I am _not_ throwing myself at you." Elena scoffed.

"God Elena, why can't you just admit it?" Kai laughed in disbelief. "Just admit that you feel something more than hate for me!"

"How can I say something that isn't true?"

"Said the person who was _literally_ not even thirty seconds ago grinding herself against me." Kai said with a slight smirk but there was genuine anger in his eyes as he stared at the young Vampire.

"Screw you." Elena forced out as she flashed out of the room before Kai could block her.

Kai hated the pure loneliness he felt at the lack of her presence.

* * *

It was approximately twenty minutes later that Kai realized that he had been an ass to Elena. He had been playing with her mind for the last couple of days trying to get her to admit her feelings for him and when she finally did something that proved his point he had stopped her.

Regardless, Elena claimed to love her boyfriend and then continued to taunt him.

He shouldn't care though, right? It's not like he had feelings for her in return. He was fond of her, sure. But that was it.

Wrong. Kai knew he was being in denial about it. He did feel something for his little Vampire. What did he feel? He wasn't actually sure yet. He knew that he felt jealous over Elena's boyfriend, Damon. What kind of name is _Damon_ anyway?

Sucking up his pride, he decided to go and speak to Elena. He pushed open the door to his sisters room and found her.

"Elena."

The first thing Kai noticed was Elena's red, tear streaked eyes as she sat curled up on the bed. It instantly caused more guilt to flood into his body as she attempted to wipe her eyes.

"What do you want Kai?" Elena asked weakly, sniffling.

Kai opened his mouth but nothing came out. He hesitated before taking a place at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass." He mumbled under his breath, quickly earning a quick laugh from Elena.

"You're right though Kai, I was throwing myself at you-"

"You weren't."

"I was." Elena stated strongly. "And I shouldn't be and I don't know why I did. I should be the one apologizing, I was the one being a whore."

By the time she finished she was crying again and Kai was left shifting uncomfortably.

"Well it wasn't like I didn't enjoy it." Kai tried with a small smile causing Elena to let out a teary chuckle.

There was a couple moments of silence before Elena's eyes widened.

"The tombstone.. it's here."

Kai nodded with a smile. "It's here."

Elena smiled back, wiping her eyes. "So you can get us out of here, right?"

Kai hesitated before responding. "I can.. but not right now."

"Why not?" Elena rushed out to ask, a look of confusion on the Vampire's face.

"Well, bringing the Tombstone here kind of took a lot out of me. I'll need to be fully charged before being able to do the spell to bring us back..."

"How long?" She asked, a frown now on her face. She wanted to go home.

Kai shrugged. "Probably by tomorrow. It's about four now so definitely tomorrow morning."

Elena nodded with a sigh. They didn't exactly have a choice.

"I don't know." Elena mumbled to herself.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Don't know what?"

Elena cleared her throat before responding. "Earlier after uhh… _the kiss, _you asked me what the hell I doing with you if I loved Damon and I honestly.. I don't know Kai. I just don't know."

"Me either." Kai responded after a couple of seconds. "How about I make you a deal Elena."

"I swear to you that I won't make any more advances towards you..." Kai said after she didn't respond.

Elena raised an eyebrow with a faint smirk. "Really?" She didn't believe him and he didn't blame her.

Kai nodded. "Really. I'll let you make the next move."

Elena sighed. "Kai, there won't be a next move-"

"Shhh." Kai shushed her. "You make the next move. When you can finally get it through that stubborn little mind of yours that you feel something other than complete hate for me, then I'll be waiting for your next move little vamp."

"I don't see you admitting anything Kai." She said with a scowl but almost immediately regretted it when a smirk came to his face.

"I think I've made it pretty clear how I feel about you Elena." Ka laughed.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You said you liked me." God, she should stop talking.

Kai thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "That's more than I've felt for anymore in my whole life. You should feel flattered."

Elena glared at him but couldn't help her lip from twitching up.

"Okay, fine." Kai sighed dramatically. "I really really like you."

Elena couldn't hold the bubbly laugh that escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the warmth then went through her body at his words.

Kai hesitated before speaking again. "I really am sorry about basically calling you a whore."

Elena sighed with a reassuring smile. "It's fine Kai.. we both apologized."

"Still, is there anything I can do to make it up to your?" He smiled.

Elena remained silent for a moment. "This might sound really rude or like I'm still mad at you but can you leave? I really wanna be alone to think."

Kai frowned and instantly felt his mood damper but nodded regardless. "Yeah, of course." He cleared his throat before getting up.

Elena smiled. "Thank you Kai."

He nodded before exiting the room.

* * *

Elena had been in her room- _Kai's sister's_ room by herself for what felt like a couple hours. Kai kept his word and left her alone. She didn't even know if he was still in the house or not.

She didn't know why she had kissed Kai earlier. Okay, that was a lie. She did know why she kissed him. She did it because she had wanted to. She knew that she should think of him as a psycho killer who murdered his family and threatened to murder her more than once but she didn't.

And yes, she could blame it on missing Damon or Kai being very attractive but she knew those weren't the reasons.

She tried to force herself to believe that everything would go back to normal when she returned to Mystic Falls but once again her thoughts drifted to Kai.

What would Kai do? He hadn't been in the real world in over fifty years. Would he go after his siblings? His father? She didn't know but she felt like it was something she needed to figure out before releasing him back to the world. Kai would more than likely forget her.

All of that was happening tomorrow, not tonight. Did she really want to spent the next hundreds of years regretting the fact that she didn't admit something dark and twisted inside of her also known as her feelings for Malachai Parker.

It was in that moment that she finally admitted to herself that she did feel something for Kai and it wasn't hate or anger. It felt oddly familiar, like that day years ago when Damon had given her the necklace Stefan had gave to her.

Making a decision the brunette say up hastily and made her way to the bathroom.

It was about a half an hour later that Elena walked out of the bedroom dressed in a white and pink summer dress.

She didn't care what tomorrow held. She just wanted to focus on tonight.

When Kai saw her his eyes had widened. An amused smile came to his lips as he took in her appearance.

"Elena, you look.."

That was all he was able to get out before Elena walked closer to him and pressed her lips to his in a rushed kiss. He responded without hesitation.

When she finally pulled back after a couple of seconds Kai had his eyes wide with disbelief and possibly a little bit of hope.

"What is this?" Kai said, a faint smirk coming to his lips but she could see the real look of confusion on his face

"It's me admitting that I don't only feel hate for you Malachai Parker." Elena softly replied. "I-"

Kai cut her off, grabbing her waist and pulling her into another deep kiss.

"I know." Kai said against her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

The night flew by. Elena and Kai had tried cooking dinner together and this time Kai actually let her help him. It was filled with laughs and mistakes and awkwardly bumping into each other as they moved around the small kitchen.

They hadn't had sex. It had just been a silent agreement between the two of them when their heated makeout session finally came to a close hours later. This wasn't the time and here wasn't the place.

Elena had no clue what the future held but she had promised herself that she would no longer feel guilty and she planned on keeping that promise.

What exactly was she to Kai? She didn't know.

"So basically I just channel the rock well holding your hands and we'll both be zapped back home?" Kai asked.

"You're supposed to be the witch Kai, not me." Elena laughed as she playfully scolded him.

"Siphoner." He corrected with a fake warning glance.

"Siphoner." Elena mocked back with a smile.

Silence.

"So what's going to happen once we get back?" Elena hesitated before asking.

Kai raised an eyebrow, stopping what he was looking towards her. "What do you want to happen when we get back?"

It was a simple question but it was a question that Elena couldn't answer.

"I don't know." She admitted with a sigh. "What do you want to happen when we get back?"

Kai seemed to hesitate much like she did and Elena realized that this was the first time since the first few days that she got her that they were talking about what Kai had told her. His plan to kill the Gemini Coven and merge to become their leader. Did he still want to do that? Would he stop if Elena asked him to?

"I'm going to do what I planned on doing when I got out of here." He told her honestly. "I'm going to kill the people who locked me up in here, get my revenge and become the leader of my Coven-"

"By killing your sister." Elena muttered under her breath with a sigh.

He nodded. "They deserve it Elena. I know you don't understand that and that's fine but they DO deserve it."

Elena didn't say anything.

She didn't think of Kai as a monster but was it selfish for her to actually want him out of this hell world too? Was it wrong of her to release this kind of darkness into the world once again?

Kai let out an inaudible sigh when he saw Elena deep in thought with a frown. He couldn't help but feel a small twinge of guilt. He wasn't lying when he said that he 'liked' Elena but he wasn't going to just forgive his family for locking him up in here, for betraying HIM. He couldn't and he wouldn't, not even for Elena.

He walked closer to her and smiled. "How about we stop talking about this for now."

Elena smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him into a kiss.

Her mind was made up. It was selfish and it was wrong but she didn't care. She wanted to go home and she wanted Kai to go with her.

"Ready to go home?" Kai asked with a smirk once they parted.

Elena smiled instantly and nodded. "More than you could ever believe."

Kai and Elena were both in a circle that was full of candles. Silas' tombstone was in between them.

"You ready?"

Elena nodded but then abruptly stopped. "You're sure that you can do this right? It won't.. it almost killed you last time."

"Elena, are you worried about me?" Kai smirked teasingly.

Elena remained silent so Kai let out a sigh, squeezing her hands tightly. "I'll be fine."

"Promise?" She asked with a twitch of a smile.

"Promise."

"Will we be here when we come back? In this house?"

Kai nodded slowly. "Yeah I think so. It would make sense.. let's hope nobody is home."

Elena smiled and nodded.

"Ready?" Kai asked.

Did he even have to ask?

He started chanting something that Elena couldn't really understand as she let her eyes fall shut.

She was actually going back to home. _They _were going back home. She would be back with her friends, family and Damon. She didn't know what she was going to tell him. _Hey Damon, I'm alive but I've started some weird, messed up relationship with a Siphoner who may or may not be a psychopath._

She expected Damon to react poorly and try to kill Kai but she had a feeling Kai would be able to take care of himself.

Meanwhile, Kai had seriously underestimated how much this spell would take out of him. If he thought that the spell to get Silas' Tombstone had completely drained him he was wrong. As his chants grew louder the pain in his stomach and head increased.

There was no way in hell he was stopping. They were leaving this personal hell of his, one way or another.

Kai didn't stop chanting until he felt his entire body and mind shut down and his lifeless body fell to the floor. He thought he heard Elena scream his name but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

When Elena opened her eyes they were in an empty field. _The spell didn't work?_

A few seconds later she heard the familiar sound of a car engine and turned to see a busy street in the far distance.

They were home.

"Kai-"

Elena cut herself short when she spun around and was met with nothing.

"Kai!" Elena screamed frantically. She turned back around and her eyes were met with the site of Kai lying unconscious. He had blood coming out from his eyes and ears and his face was two shades too light.

She flashed towards him at vampire speed and started scanning his lifeless body for injury. She listened for a heartbeat but didn't barley heard one.

That seemed to shock the young Vampire back to reality. She quickly bit into her bare wrist and held it to his lips.

"Come on Kai. Please wake up." Elena begged softly.

"Please don't die. You can't die. I can't be alone." Elena cried despite the fact that she knew for a fact they weren't in the prison world anymore.

"Wake up." Elena whispered brokenly, tears pricking at her eyes as she held her wrist close to his mouth.

She stopped feeding him her blood and closed her eyes tightly.

Kai Parker was dead.. he was dead. Kai was.. _breathing_?

"I knew you were worried about me." Kai muttered, tired. He opened his eyes slowly and flinched as pain shot through his entire body.

Elena's eyes snapped open as she saw Kai smirking at her. She let out a teary laugh and pulled the Siphoner in for a tight hug at Vampire speed.

Kai flinched at the rough contact but didn't complain or tell her to stop.

"I thought I told you to never do that again!" She mumbled furiously, clinging to him tightly.

"You're squishing me." Kai laughed and Elena immediately pulled back with a frown.

"Sorry, Vampire strength." She muttered.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He winked.

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes. She stood up and helped Kai to his feet. The color had began returning to his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" She asked him with a frown, her eyes scanning over his body as he stumbled.

He instantly nodded. "Yeah, it takes more than that to kill me."

She glared at him. "You would have been dead if I wouldn't have healed you. Try not to die sometime soon or you'll wake up with a suspicious burning in your throat."

Kai rolled his eyes and nodded before looking around. He grew confused much like Elena had at first. Where were they?

"We're back." Elena smiled.

"We're back." Kai confirmed with a smile just as big.

* * *

Kai and Elena were about an hour or so away from Mystic Falls. Neither of them knew why the spell hadn't dropped them in Kai's house but neither of them questioned it. Elena had compelled the both of them a car.

"So what's the plan?" Kai asked her curiously, leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Plan?" Elena repeated, her eyes moved away from the road to look at Kai.

"Yeah, you know, the thing that we're going to do once we arrive wherever the hell we are going." He smirked at her, rolling his eyes.

Elena shifted in her seat and kept silent for a moment before admitting. "I don't really have a plan."

Kai raised an eyebrow and glanced at her skeptically causing Elena to glare at him.

"Stop looking at me like there. What's your plan huh?"

Elena instantly regretted asking because somehow they always ended up here with Kai telling her that he was going to go kill his siblings, merge with his twin sister and become the leader of his family's Coven.

She wanted to be mad at this constant answer but she found herself slowly becoming numb to it. It's not like Kai had lied or manipulated her. He didn't hide the truth from her to protect her like Damon or Stefan would of done.

He had never pretended to be something that he wasn't or treated her like a porcelain doll.

"I dont know."

She didn't respond.

* * *

"We seriously have to stay here? Why not just keep driving?" Elena said in disgust as she stared at the rundown small motel they had come across ten minutes ago.

"Because not all of us are Vampire's Elena." Kai said. "Some of us have to sleep and I can't sleep with you blasting Tessa Swift or whatever."

"Taylor Swift." Elena rolled her eyes before smirking. "Call it revenge."

Elena and Kai walked into the motel check in area and were both warmly greeted by an elderly Latino women.

"What can I get for you dear?"

Elena instantly smiled warmly in response. She missed people. _Normal_ people.

"Just two rooms for the night please."

The women was quiet for a moment, looking down at the clipboard in front of her.

"Looks like we only have _one_ available with _one_ queen sized bed. Will That be okay lovely?"

Elena hesitated, side eyeing Kai who was wandering around and looking at the photos on the wall.

"Yeah that's fine." She smiled. It really wasn't but she wasn't about to compel this poor women to kick somebody out of their room this late at night.

The women smiled back at her. "That will be $68.98 for the night. I'll need an ID and a credit or debit card."

Elena's eyes widened as she realized that she had absolutely no money and even if she did she sure as hell didn't have her ID. She was about to stutter out an excuse when she felt a warm arm come around her waist.

"Is there a problem honey?" Kai said in an overly sweet voice that didn't suit him in the slightest.

"Not at all." She said through clenched teeth, a fake smile appeared on her lips as she forced out the next word. "Baby."

The women smiled brightly at them and cooed. "Oh don't you to make an adorable couple!"

Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Kai pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the head before leaning down and whispering. "Compel her."

Elena clenched her jaw but her eyes stared straight ahead. "I don't like compelling innocent people Kai." She muttered.

"Too bad Elena. Either compel her or I will come up with a more _creative_ method to get rid of her."

Fear shot through Elena as she pushed Kai's arm off of her and leaned towards the women. "We already paid for the room and gave you an ID. Give us the key."

* * *

There room wasn't half bad and Elena wanted to express this to Kai but she found herself ignoring him.

"You called me baby." Kai said happily. "I like it, _baby_."

Elena didn't respond.

"You're not really mad that I told you to compel her are you?" Kai snorted.

Elena just glared at him, walking over to the tiny bathroom. "One, you didn't ask, you threatened and demanded and two, I'm taking a nice _long_ shower."

Kai just rolled his eyes before shouting after her through the closed door. "You're a Vampire Elena! Use it to your advantage!"

Elena forced the thoughts of Kai out of her mind as her mind drifted to her friends.

Alaric would be an enhanced vampire, right? She knew that he had passed through the barrier and came back to life and she couldn't be more happy for him. Damon and him were always close.

Caroline. Did she go back to school yet? Was she happy? Did Stefan and her finally stop skidding over the obvious chemistry between them?

Was Bonnie happy? She honestly hoped so. Bonnie deserves happiness after everything she had been through.

Was Jeremy okay without her? Was he still in Mystic Falls? Was Matt with him?

Tomorrow she would be back in Mystic Falls.

Back home.

* * *

Kai was humming quietly and flipping through the channels as Elena came out of the bathroom about a half hour later. Her hair was slightly damp and she still seemed to pretty upset with him considering she was glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes as she stuffed her old clothes into her bag.

"We're going to Mystic Falls." Elena told him, crossing her arms in front of the bed that Kai was lying on. She left no room for discussion.

Kai raised an eyebrow but looked unmoved at this. He had already guessed that the brunette Vampire would want to go there so it didn't surprise him. "Why is that?"

Elena sighed, narrowing her eyes and trying her best to stay calm. "Because I need to let them know I'm alive Kai." _I need to let Damon know I'm alive._

Kai went rather silent for a moment. "Nah. Let's not do that. We can have so much more fun _far_ away from your boring friends."

Elena shrugged, pursing her lips together. "Too bad Kai. That's where I'm going. If you don't want to come with that's fine."

Kai rolled his eyes and got off the bed, walking closer to Elena who subconsciously took a step back. "I honestly thought we were past the hostility _my_ little Vampire."

Elena sighed faintly and looked up to meet Kai's eyes. "Well, you're making it very difficult _not_ to be hostile with you Kai."

Kai smiled and let out a small laugh. He thought for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, that's probably true." He admitted.

There was a small silence before Elena hesitantly asked how he was doing.

Kai looked mildly surprised as he shrugged and responded in a confused voice. "I'm fine. How are you?"

Elena let out a laugh, uncrossing her arms. All the anger she had felt for him seconds before drained. "That's not what I mean Kai. You almost died. You weren't breathing, your heart stopped."

Kai shrugged and waved it off. "And yet I'm still here."

"Because I saved your life again." Elena snapped.

Kai nodded, admitting this. "Yeah, you did. Thanks for that by the way."

"So you're sure that you're okay?" Elena repeated. She was worried and it was obvious to the both of them.

Kai nodded, smiling. "Yes Elena, I'm fine. I'm a bit hungry but I think it can wait until morning. We're both exhausted."

Yes, she was tired.

"Did you notice that it was morning when you did the spell that brought us back here? Now it's like 1AM-"

Kai nodded, cutting her off. "Well I mean we did cross into another universe. I'd be shocked if the date was the same too."

Kai spoke to her as if she was a child and she would of been pissed if it wasn't for the teasing glint in his eyes.

"So?" Kai snapped after a couple seconds. "Mystic Falls?"

"_Home_." Elena corrected with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

No matter how hard she tried Elena could not fall asleep. It wasn't because she was nervous about tomorrow nor was it because she was sharing a bed with Kai. It was because her throat was currently burning to all hell and her ears couldn't stop focusing on Kai's steady heartbeat.

Kai seemed to be asleep and the fuzziness in Elena's head had her considering waking up him and asking him if she could feed on him but she managed to resist.

She sat up quickly and took in a deep breath. She wasn't some baby Vampire with self issues. She could wait until tomorrow.. right?

Her Vampire hearing picked up on a motel door shutting a couple feet away from their room. She heart the light breathing of a middle aged women.

Elena considered her options for a second before gently standing up off the bed. She would just snatch, eat and erase. No big deal.

"What are you doing?" Kai muttered just as her hand touched the cold metal of the doorknob.

Elena cleared her throat awkwardly and turned to look at him. "Um, I'm just.. I'm getting some air." She lied.

Kai stared at her for a second and she grew uncontrollably uncomfortable. She could hear his heartbeat and thoughts of the taste of his blood clouded her mind.

"So you're mad at me for asking you to compel someone but you're about to go and kill someone?" Kai snorted as he sat up. He was awake now.

Elena scoffed and got defensive. "I would never- I'm not going to kill her Kai! Snatch, eat and erase."

Elena instantly regretted her choice of words.

"Snatch, eat and erase?" Kai repeated with a yawn and an amused chuckle.

Elena blushed. "It's what Damon called it.. you feed on them and then compel them to forget it happened."

Kai nodded slowly before he stood up and walked towards her. Elena took a couple steps back and found her back being pressed against the door.

"Why are you going out when you have a perfectly warm body sleeping right next to you?" Kai teased her with a smirk.

Elena stared at him for a couple seconds before frantically shaking her head. "No."

Kai raised an eyebrow and laughed. "No? Does my blood really taste that repulsive?" Even though he was teasing her he sounded like he genuinely wanted to know.

"No." Elena said, probably a little too quick. Kai looked utterly amused at her sudden confession "I can't lose control with you Kai. It feels like I haven't tasted human blood in ages."

"You would rather lose control on an innocent human?" Kai shot back. Elena knew that he was playing to her common sense and guilt.

Elena's eyes met his and she felt the black veins appear under her eyes, her fangs coming out.

Kai smirked and brought his hand to his bare neck. He raked his nails down his neck until bright red scratches were left there. He hissed and laughed at the pleasant pain.

"What are you doing?" Elena hissed, breathing heavily.

Kai rolled his eyes and walked towards her. Elena inhaled deeply and shuttered.

"You're still weak." Elena reasoned, her eyes locked with the blood.

"Its okay." Kai told her as he touched her cheek and stared down at her fondly. Her red eyes raised to meet his and he looked completely intrigued.

Elena stood on her tippy toes and took in a deep breath. God, she wanted to. She really wanted to.

Before she could stop herself her tongue was licking off the blood from the scratches as she moaned.

She felt Kai's hand come around her waist and the other wrap up in her hair.

Her teeth sank into his skin and she felt a rush of adrenalin shoot through her body as the red liquid dripped down her throat.

She had never tasted anything like his blood. It was addicting. She lost track of how long she fed on him.

"Elena." She heard Kai groan. She instantly pulled back with a hiss and stared at him.

He touched her cheek again before wiping the blood from her lip. She was staring at him with such intensity and need. He had never seen her like this and he loved every second of it. This was _Elena_.

Slowly her vampire features and fangs retracted and her red eyes were replaced by warm brown ones.

"Thank you." She breathed out. God she wanted to kiss him.

"No problem." Kai told her with a smile.

She had no trouble falling asleep after that.

* * *

When Kai woke up the first thing that he noticed was the empty motel room. Elena was gone.

He held a hand to his sore neck and flinched. Wow that hurt.

"Elena?" He called out.

He went into a complete panic. He rushed to find his shirt and clean up the wound on his neck before sprinting to the door. Elena had left him.

Before he could open the door, the knob turned and Elena walked in. She had on a different outfit and her hair was in a messy bun.

She smiled when she saw him but raised a curious eyebrow at his frazzled look. "Hey. Good morning sleepy head."

"Where the hell did you go?" He demanded.

Elena sat down two coffees and a brown paper bag. "I think I might have taken too much of your blood last night. Your heartbeat was really slow so I decided to go and get you some food."

Kai let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, thanks."

Elena raised an eyebrow and when he reached for the bag she playfully slapped his hand away. "You were worried about me."

Kai scoffed, instantly shaking his head. "No I wasn't. Give me the bag, I'm starving-"

"Not until you admit that you were worried." She teased him, letting out a small laugh at the annoyed look on Kai's face.

"Okay haha I was a bit worried. Not about you particularly just worried that I would have to kill you for ditching me." He smirked at her.

Elena rolled her eyes, not believing him.

She gave him the bag that was filled with a few donuts and a bottle of pepsi.

Elena grabbed her coffee cup that was actually filled with a little bit of blood that she had compelled the gas station attendant to give her.

Kai gratefully ate the food.

When Kai was done he watched as Elena take big sips out of her 'coffee' cup. Kai easily figured out that it was blood from the way her expression changed as she drank it. When she was done she looked less than satisfied.

Kai got up and offered her his wrist.

She gave him a confused side glance. "What are you doing?"

"Well you're obviously still hungry. I'm not gonna let you starve." He rolled his eyes at her.

She seemed to actually consider it for a minute before shaking her head and pushing his offered wrist away gently. "No Kai. I'm fine. I'm not turning you into my own personal blood bag." She wasn't that kind of Vampire. She never was going to be.

She should know by now that disagreeing with Kai only fueled him. He offered his wrist again.

"Come on little Vamp." He grinned at her. "You need it."

"So do you." Elena glared at him. "You lost a lot of blood yesterday."

"You healed me yesterday." He told her. "And I ate. I'm fully recharged"

"I didn't even heal your neck." Elena muttered, her eyes glancing at the fresh bite mark she had left there.

Kai shrugged. He honestly didn't mind.

Seeing that Kai wasn't going to give in Elena stopped fighting her urges. She let her Vampire features come out as she gently bit into his warm wrist with a moan. When she glanced up Kai was staring at her curiously.

Elena was right, the wrist did hurt a lot less than the neck. Kai took a second to wonder who must of fed on her for her to know that.

Less than a minute later Elena was pulling back reluctantly.

She wiped the blood off her lips and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Elena looked at his neck and then his wrist before holding out her own wrist.

"No, no." Kai said. "I'm good."

Elena gave him a weird look but shrugged it off.

* * *

Shortly after Elena was leaning against their stolen car with her arms crossed. Kai had said that he was going to take a _short _shower before they left but it had been an hour and a half and the Siphoner still hadn't left the motel room.

"Really Kai?" Elena rolled her eyes when he finally returned to her. "It's been over an hour."

Kai chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Did you really time me?"

"Shut up and get in the car." She ordered in a fake sweet voice.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Elena was tapping the steering wheel to the beat of a random song on the radio. Kai suddenly shut if off with a _click _and she turned to him with a glare but didn't turn it back on.

Ten minutes later Elena found herself getting worried. Kai was never this silent. The annoying Siphoner was always and she meant _always _talking or singing or humming or doing _something _to annoy the hell out of Elena.

"Kai?" Elena said gently. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and saw him plainly staring ahead.

"Kai?" Elena repeated a little bit louder. When he didn't respond she took on hand off the steering wheel and smacked his shoulder.

Kai flinched and turned to look at her. He raised an eyebrow. "Ow?"

"What?" Elena asked in a hug pitched voice. "You were daydreaming."

"So? Kai said, laughing. "It's day and I felt like dreaming."

Elena chuckled and shook her head, looking back at the road for about a minute before talking again.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" She asked him curiously, subconsciously leaning more towards him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kai smirk. "None of your business."

Elena looked offended. "You're in my car Kai Parker, so it is my business."

Kai snorted. "Okay _Elena Gilbert, _this is not your car and you know it."

Elena shrugged, smiling at Kai. "Technically it is now."

Just like that Kai was back to endlessly talking to her and playfully shoving her when she would space off. She wish she could say she missed the silence.

* * *

It was twenty minutes outside of Mystic Falls when they had to stop for gas.

"That's a nasty mark you got there son." The man at the gas station had mentioned to Kai, motioning to his neck. Elena blushed as Kai smirked.

"My girlfriends a real tiger." He winked as he shared a laugh with the older man.

"I hate you." Elena told him as she gave the man some cash she had borrowed from the stolen car.

"I know." Kai sweetly said as he tossed an arm around her.

Elena was about to walk out the store with Kai when she heard a laugh. Normally she wouldn't think twice about it but it sounded so familiar. It was a sound that had crossed her ears many times.

Elena pushed Kai's arm off of her and turned around.

_Caroline_

She let out a shaky breath as tears instantly came to her eyes.

"Care." She whispered before she could stop herself. She instantly regretted it because as soon as she did Caroline's blonde head snapped towards her.

"Elena are you-"

"Kiss me." Elena demanded as she grabbed Kai's arm.

"What?" Kai froze when Elena pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled him towards her until her her back was pressed against the gas station door.

"You okay?" Liam Davis, a boy in one of Caroline's class' asked her.

"What?" Caroline snapped her head back to Liam, looking away from the girl she thought she saw. "Yeah, I'm good. I thought I was somebody I knew."

She thought she had heard her _dead_ best friend.

The only people in the gas station were her, Liam and an insanely over affection couple making out against the door frame.

_Definitely not Elena._

She gulped and faked a smile. Thoughts of Elena crashed over her like a bucket of cold water.

"I'm fine." Caroline repeated, more to herself this time. When she looked back towards the door nobody was there.

* * *

Elena had to practically _drag_ Kai out of the gas station.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked her as she shoved him into the car.

"Get in the car Kai!" Elena yelled in a hushed voice, getting into her seat at Vampire speed. Before his door was even shut she was driving off.

Elena's hands clenched the steering wheel tightly as a Kai repeated his earlier question.

She paused, not really sure what to say. "I saw someone I knew."

Kai didn't look satisfied with the answer, confused. "So? I thought that the whole point. To go back to Mystic Falls and become one big happy family with your pathetic little Vampire friends-"

"Shut up Kai!" Elena hissed at him, her Vampire features itching to come out.

Kai actually did shut up for a few minutes and Elena felt a tinge of guilt tug at her heart as she sighed.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, meaning it honestly. "I just- I don't know. I saw Caroline's face when she heads me and I just.. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I didn't want her to see me."

Elena was crying by the time she finished. She was hastily trying to both drive and wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Pull over, Elena." Kai said demanded. He left no room for her to argue as she complied.

She shut off the car, leaned back and let the tears go down her cheeks.

Elena felt Kai shift around I'm seat a bit. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you don't want to go back home?" Kai asked, his voice the softest she had ever heard it. It was clear he didn't want her any more upset than she already was.

Elena stared at him, confused.

"What? No. Of course I want to go home. They need to know that I'm not dead!"

Kai rolled his eyes, sighing. "Your little boyfriend and your Witch friend are the ones who contacted you to get the rock and come back. I'm guessing that she already knows that you are back-"

"No." Elena shook her head. "You didn't see her face. She looked like she heard a ghost."

"Then your boyfriend obviously didn't want a couple of your friends to know." Kai muttered out.

Elena looked at him, pursing her lips. "What exactly are you accusing Damon of Kai?"

He shrugged. "Nothing at all 'Lena. I'm just looking at the facts."

Elena looked away at Kai and back at the empty road.

"They need to know I'm alive Kai." Elena's voice broke, sounding like it held a bit of guilt to it.

"Then let's go." Kai said simply, shrugging his shoulders but smiling gently when Elena didn't re-start the car.

"Can-" Elena cleared her throat. "Can you take over driving?"

"For twenty minutes?" Kai raised an eyebrow but before she could even hear him she was out of the car and by his door at Vampire speed.

Kai rolled his eyes and took his time getting out the passenger's seat, earning a glare from Elena.

* * *

"Damon!" Caroline called as she entered the Salvatore's house without knocking. She had her arms crossed when Damon finally came down the stairs to see her.

"What do you want Blondie?" Damon sighed, sounding annoyed at her presence.

Caroline glared at him. "I need to talk to you and Stefan-"

"Dear little bro has not been here in weeks." Damon rolled his eyes and began pouring himself a drink.

Caroline looked a little shocked at this information causing Damon to smirk.

"Are you and Stefy not buddies anymore Care-Bear?"

"Would you shut the hell up Damon!" Caroline snapped, sighing and feeling very annoyed. She pushed back her curiously about Stefan and moved onto what she came here for.

"I heard her." Caroline said, her voice suddenly low.

Damon raised an eyebrow, taking a chug of his bourbon before asking. "Who did you hear? Are you hearing voices Blond-"

"Damon!" She hissed, moving forward and taking the glass from him. She drank it.

"Hey-"

"I heard Elena." She said, her voice higher than before. She watched as Damon's face changed from playful to homicide.

"Get. Out." He suddenly said. His his voice was cold, dead.

"Did you hear me Damon?" She laughed in disbelief. "I swear to God, I heard her! You said a couple weeks ago that you and Bonnie thought there was a chance-"

Before Caroline could see what was happening Damon had grabbed her by her neck and slammed her to the wall. He leaned dangerously close to her as she screamed.

"I said get out-"

"Damon." She choked out as she tried to pry his hand away.

"No." Damon growled, pressing harder at her neck. "Elena is DEAD Caroline, okay? I was in denial and thought there was a chance but there wasn't! She's dead!"

Damon let go of her neck roughly. Caroline fell to the ground.

Caroline coughed a few times, scowling at him. "You said you saw her!"

"I thought I did." He told her honestly as he poured himself more liquor.

"And it felt so real. She felt so real. But it wasn't." Damon decided with a final nod. "It wasn't real."

Damon walked over to Caroline and handed her a filled glass. She hesitantly accepted it. She knew this was Damon's messed up way of saying sorry.

"It was all in my head. I saw what I wanted to see."

Caroline said nothing for a second as her eyes filled with tears. "And Bonnie said that it was all in your head? Damon, you said it felt real!"

"No Care." Damon said. "It wasn't real."

"Maybe.."

"SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN BACK!" Damon exploded, screaming at the upset blonde as he grabbed her shoulders roughly. Her glass shattered against the ground. "Even if there was a small chance, she would of been back! She would have known how to come back! It's been THREE WEEKS CAROLINE!"

He let her go when he saw the genuine fear in her eyes.

"Bonnie said it herself." Damon muttered bitterly. "She's not coming back Care."

Caroline's hung her head low as she cried. When she looked up at Damon she saw the pure heartbroken look in his blue eyes. She had lost her best friend but Damon Salvatore had lost his epic love.

A door slamming shut caused both of them to jump. Caroline looked at Damon questionably as he hung his head.

Caroline's eyes went from pity to instant disgust as she put two and two together. "Is someone up there Damon?!"

The look of shame that passed over Damon's face was enough to confirm it.

She scoffed, giving him an angry look. "And to think I actually felt sorry for you."

The blonde vampire walked right past him, purposely bumping into his shoulder as she headed straight for front door. She didn't need to see the tramp Damon had in his room.

The glass in Damon's hands shattered into a million pieces as he felt a pair of warm hands touch his naked waist.

His heart felt heavy with guilt and grief and his eyes burned.

The love of his life was dead and no amount of denial or sadness would ever change that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Elena."

Elena stirred but refused to open her eyes.

"Elena!"

She flinched and woke up from her small nap with a gasp.

Elena rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Why aren't we moving?" She asked, groggily. She was still feeling tired.

"Take a look for yourself."

When Elena opened her eyes she was met with a smirking Kai who was staring straight ahead.

She let out a breath and followed Kai's eyes.

_Mystic Falls._

The sign that she had read so many times.

A smile covered her face.

"Mystic Falls.." She whispered in a whimsical voice. "We're back."

Kai shrugged, smiling. "Technically we were here in the prison world but-"

Elena glared at him but it held no real hate.

"Yeah." Kai smiled teasingly. "We're back."

"Well?" Elena asked after a few seconds passed. "Why aren't you driving?"

He ignored her.

"Kai?" Elena asked, looking at the Siphoner next to her.

"Are you sure you're good now little Vamp?" Kai asked. He was obviously referring to her breakdown.

"What did I say about calling me that psycho siphoner?" She taunted back with a teasing smile.

He only stared at her so Elena nodded.

"I'm amazing Kai. I'm home. I had an anxiety attack earlier from the stress of seeing Care but I'm good now. I promise."

Elena paused, frowning. "I'm sorry you keep witnessing my mental breakdowns."

"It's okay." Kai shrugged. "You've probably witnessed mine-"

"Nope." Elena said instantly. "I've witnessed your temper tantrums."

Kai scoffed, offended. "Temper tantrums?"

They fell into a playful banter as Kai began driving again.

Elena didn't know how she was going to explain Kai to her friends. Despite the fact that all of them had blood on their hands they wouldn't take lightly to knowing what Kai had done.

Even though she wanted to see Damon and Stefan, Elena didn't want to go back to the Salvatore House just yet. She needed to piece together what she was going to tell them.

She wanted to see Caroline and Bonnie but she knew that they would also have too many questions.

"Where to 'Lena?" Kai asked her.

Elena was silent for a few moments before a thought popped into her head.

"We could go to Tyler's house."

"Who the hell is Tyler?" Kai asked, raising his eyebrows at the brunette.

"He's Caroline's ex boyfriend, my brothers friend and a hybrid."

"A hybrid?" Kai asked.

"He's part Werewolf and part Vampire." Elena explained with a shrug.

"Like that Klaus guy?" Kai asked curiously.

"No.. well yes." Elena sighed. "I doubt he will be there. He doesn't spend a lot of time in Mystic Falls sense Care and him.. like I said, not important."

"Unless you have a better idea?" Elena asked when Kai still looked unsure.

Kai shook his head and shrugged. "Whatever you say little Vampire."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

Elena had forgotten how huge Tyler's house was. As they walked inside memories of the countless parties Elena had dragged Bonnie and Caroline to when she was human rushed back to her.

"Can I help you?"

Elena jumped a little at the unfamiliar voice. She turned around and was met with a short Mexican women was was staring at the pair questionably.

Elena cleared her throat and shifted nervously. "Um, hi. We were just- I was just-"

"Are you both a friend of Tyler? I'm afraid he isn't home at the moment."

Elena nodded instantly. "I'm Jeremy Gilbert's.. friend."

The women's concern left her face as she smiled. "Oh, you are friends with Tyler's friend?"

She nodded. "Yeah I am, we both are. He said that it was okay if we stayed here for a little bit.. you said he is not here?"

The women shook her head, looking sad. "No. He hasn't been here in awhile. He did ask me to check up from time to time as well as clean-"

"That's really not necessary." Kai cut him, ignoring Elena's glare. "We have it covered for now, right 'Lena?"

Kai put an arm around her shoulders as she tensed.

Elena smiled tightly and nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

"Okay.." The women looked hesitant to leave but smiled. "Do you wish for me to tell Mr. Lockwood-"

"No!" Elena and Kai said together, their voices a little higher than usual.

Elena spoke next. "It's fine. I can call him."

"Okay. Have a good day.."

Once the women had left Elena sighed, running a nervous hand through her hair.

"Well that was close." Kai smirked, laying down on the couch comfortably.

Elena scowled at him. "Hopefully she wont call Tyler.. that would be a little hard to explain to him."

Kai shrugged, not looking at all concerned. "So.."

"I need a shower. And new clothes. I'm sure I will be able to find something to wear.."

Kai nodded in agreement.

* * *

When Kai went downstairs about an hour later he went looking for Elena

He checked the living room and froze when he found her.

Her long brunette hair that was usually straight or naturally wavy was curled, one side tucked behind her ear. She was wearing a dark blue halter top that went a little above her belly button and a pair of light blue shorts.

Is this how she usually dressed when she didn't have to get her clothes from either his house or her boyfriends house like before? He hoped so.

Kai had never seen someone as beautiful as her.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile as she untucked her hair.

Kai cleared his throat and faked a large grin as he tore his eyes away from her body. "Hi."

She gave him a weird look before walking up to him and handing him a small, white box.

"What's that?"

"It's a phone Kai." She giggled and rolled her eyes before holding up her own one she has gotten.

"Tyler 'I'm so rich' Lockwood had a couple in his kitchen. They're a little outdated but it will work since _you're _a little outdated."

"You wound be 'Lena." Kai replied as he dramatically held a hand over his heart.

Elena chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I already put my number in it."

Kai opened it and the first thing he saw on the screen was Elena's contact. He instantly saw a smiling picture of Elena but what caught his attention was the name she saved herself under.

"Little Vampire?" He grinned, amused.

Elena blushed and nodded slowly. "I knew you would change it to that anyway."

"And what did you save me under?" Kai asked curiously.

Elena blushed and smiled.

* * *

Another hour passed and Kai had discovered the amazing thing that was _apps. _Elena has to resist the urge to burst out laughing as Kai downloaded Twitter and Temple Run.

"You're such a loser." Elena declared when he told her the username he had picked.

Kai only stuck his tongue out in response as his fingers tapped away at the phone.

Elena's phone buzzed.

_You're mean. ~ Psycho Siphoner _

Elena cocked her head to the side. "Really?"

Minutes later Elena got up and began walking out of the living room and towards the door.

Kai was up and grabbing her arm before she made it too far.

"Where are you going?"

Elena signed and turned around. "I'm going to see Damon and Stefan and you're staying here.

"What?" Kai scoffed. "You're not ditching me."

"I'm not ditching you." Elena wished she could say she hadn't grown fond of his insanely dramatic behavior."

"I'll be back later." Elena argued. "You can call me if you need me."

"Yes, because I'm sure once you see you're precious Salvatore's you'll come back here." Kai told her bitterly.

"Don't you trust me Kai?" Elena said, glaring at him. She didn't want to admit that hurt she felt at his words.

"I don't trust anybody." Kai's instantly responded.

"Trust _me_." She told him simply.

He stopped her again, grabbing her arm roughly and spinning her around.

"What-"

She was cut off by Kai pulling her body towards his and smashing their lips together, his hands cupping her cheeks.

She felt a spark shoot through her body. She started responding with a moan but Kai was already pulling away.

It reminded her of the kiss Damon had given her just before Marcos and the travelers had captured her.

_What was that for_

_Because I've had a really crappy day, and I needed it_

It had reminded her of that but Kai's kiss was different.. kissing Kai in general was different. With Damon she always felt like everything she did wasn't enough. Damon was over five hundred years old, he had experienced everything this world had to offer. Why would Elena ever be enough for him?

With Kai she felt like every single movement of her lips or sound she made drove him crazy. She truly felt like he wanted her.

"What was that for?" She accidentally breathlessly repeated the words she had said to Damon.

Kai looked amused as he laughed. "No reason.. you just look really pretty and I really wanted to kiss you."

Elena blushed, looking down at herself and shrugging. She _really _did not look that good. The clothes she found in Tyler's house didn't suit her in the slightest.

"I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" Elen told Kai gently. This time he nodded slowly.

Just as her hands touched the cold doorknob she froze and turned around.

She took in a deep breath at the site of Kai sulking.

She walked up to him and gently kissed him on the cheek for a few seconds. When she pulled back they both smiled.

In a supernatural flash Elena was out the door and Kai was left there.

A couple seconds later his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_I'll be back. Trust me. ~ Little Vampire _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

The drive to the Salvatore home passed quicker then Elena hoped for. It didn't give her enough time to think about what she was doing to say. How would she explain to Damon where she was without letting slip that she had brought someone back with her? No. She couldn't tell him about about Kai.

As she got out of the car she found herself wondering why she wasn't happy? A few days ago she would of flashed right up to the door and jumped into Damon's arms when he answered. This is what she wanted, right? To be home?

_Did this place ever feel like home though? _

She felt at home when she was in her family's old house. She felt at home when she was lying next to Kai at _his _home. She felt at home fifteen minutes ago when she had kissed him before leaving.

_The sinking pit in her stomach as she knocked on the door to Damon and Stefan's house didn't feel like home. Not anymore._

She knocked and waited.

When all she got in response was a dead silence she knocked again. She opened her mouth to call out to the Salvatore Brothers but no words came out.

Elena took in a deep breath and turned around.

"Hold on!"

There it was. The voice she has heard countless times. The voice of the man she has loved for years. She waited for the warmth that usually came from hearing his voice but it didn't come.

"Damon." She whispered out in a single breath. She wanted to turn around but she couldn't.

The door flew open just as she took in a deep breath.

"Can I help you?"

His voice sounded cold, different.

Elena found herself not responding and instead kept her back towards Damon. She could practically hear him smirking a second later.

"Not gonna turn around, huh?" He asked her playfully. Elena shivered as she felt his hand touch her bare shoulder. "Why waste a perfectly good meal."

Seconds later Elena was being roughly yanked backwards as two sets of fangs pierced her neck. Elena let out a piercing scream as she began fighting to get away from him.

Almost immediately his fangs retracted and Elena stumbled forward a little bit. She was breathing heavily as she pressed a hand to her bleeding wound and finally saw the face of Damon Salvatore.

"Damon." Elena said weakly. His red eyes were wide with confusion and fear but those shocked, red eyes quickly turned to an icy blue as anger covered his face.

"This is a dream. I'm dreaming." Damon growled as he shook his head rapidly as he backed up and stumbled a bit.

"This isn't a dream Damon! I'm-"

In a split second Damon had her slammed against the house by her neck. He squeezed her tightly as she clawed at his hand.

"Katherine." Damon filled in for her. His eyes were as wide as her own as he stared at her with pure anger.

Katherine? Katherine was dead. But for all Damon knew Elena was dead too.

A throbbing pain in her heart was what that single name brought. Sure, Elena had her hair curled and was wearing something Elena Gilbert definitely did not wear on a daily basis but did Damon really think that she was Katherine? Could he not see the raw emotions she displayed when she saw him?

"How are you alive Katherine?" Damon growled, his grip tightening as Elena desperately tried to take in air.

"D-Damon!" Elena choked out. She was going to faint, that much was clear to her.

_It's me Damon. Please see that it's me._

_I'm not Katherine _

_I'm not Katherine _

"I'm not.." Elena desperately tried to force words out but found her eyes drifting to the back of her head.

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed. When Elena didn't respond he released her neck.

Elena began choking in deep breaths of air as she was sent into a coughing fit.

Despite the immense pain she was in she looked up at Damon with a small smile.

"I knew you would.."

Elena froze. Pain erupted in her body as her eyes slowly glanced down to find Damon's hand roughly gripping her heart, ready to pull at any second.

She was going to die.

Damon was going to kill her.

Damon was talking again but she wasn't listening. All she could think about was the fact that she wasn't going to be able to see Caroline of Bonnie. She wouldn't get to see their faces light up when they saw her.

_I'm sorry Care. I should've let you see me earlier. I'm so sorry._

And Kai? What would he do if she didn't return back to him?

She felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he began pulling her heart forward.

This was it.

"Damon. Let her go."

It felt so familiar. It felt safe. Through blurry eyes she glanced down and saw a hand gripping Damon's.

One tiny pull and she would be dead.

"DAMON!"

She heard a flash and suddenly the grip on her heart was gone. Elena dropped to her knees, coughing and gasping.

She heard someone kneel next to her and place a hand on her face. Elena looked up through tear filled red eyes.

"Rik?" Elena's voice came out a broken whisper.

Alaric hesitated, his features softening. "Elena?"

Despite both the psychical and mental pain she was in Elena smiled. Alaric was here.

She heard Damon scoff and roll his eyes. "That is not Elena, Rik! It's Katherine."

Alaric stared at Elena for a couple of seconds.

_Please Rik_

In a sudden flash Alaric had rushed behind Damon and snapped his neck. Elena flinched and stared in disbelief as Damon's lifeless body fell to the ground beside her.

"That's enough out of him, don't you think?" Alaric smiled and offered Elena a hand.

Elena didn't hesitate before thankfully taking it.

The weakened Vampire didn't last very long before she began stumbling back to the ground

Alaric had caught her by the waist and brought her into his embrace. Elena let out a sigh of relief as she shut her eyes and felt her mind blacking out.

Elena briefly heard the words _you're okay _and _I gotcha _before she completely fell unconscious.

* * *

It had been over five hours and Kai was officially worried. He tried calling her several times as well as texting her but she didn't respond.

He had no clue _how _to find Elena. He hadn't asked where the Salvatore brothers lived.

He had tried to use his magic to track the brunette Vampire before remembering that he was not in his magic filled prison World anymore. He had nothing to Siphon the magic from. He was practically human.

He closed his eyes tightly as bad thoughts rushed through his head.

Was she okay? Did something happen? Was she hurt? Was she coming back?

_Was she coming back_

This single brought a wave of fear and anger to run through his now cold blood.

Kai sighed, running a nervous hand across his face.

Where the hell was she?

* * *

Elena woke up from her restless sleep with a gasp.

"Kai?" Elena mumbled as she sat up. Where was she?

She glanced around through blurry eyes and instantly the memories rushed back to her.

Damon.

Damon had almost killed her. He had thought she was Katherine. Alaric..

"Rik?" Elena called out loudly.

"Sleeping beauty arises." A familiar, warm voice responded lightly.

Elena's head whipped to the door as she let out the breath she had been holding in.

"Rik?" Elena's voice was breathless as a small unbelieving smile came to her lips.

He smiled at her. "It's really you then, huh?"

Despite feeling like she was hit by a bus, at Vampire speed she was rushing towards him and bringing him into a tight hug that would easily crush a human.

Alaric smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't.. I can't believe you're here with me." Elena cried into his shoulder. "You're alive."

"Alaric smiled against her before pulling back. "I could say the same for you. Damon said you were dead, Elena. They all said you died."

Tears slowly fell as Elena told him everything.

The world she had been stuck in, Silas' Tombstone, Damon contacting her, her being utterly alone except for Kai Parker.

Even though she didn't want to lie to him she left out some details about Kai.

"Wow." Alaric breathed out, shaking his head.

"Yeah I know." Elena muttered out in agreement. It was a crazy, unbelievable story.

"So this Kai guy.."

"He's.. he's not a bad guy Rik." Elena lied. Despite her feelings for Kai she knew that by Alaric's standards Kai was definitely a bad guy.

Alaric nodded but looked skeptical.

Elena was silent for a second. "So an enhanced original, huh?"

Alaric nodded, smiling. He had filled her in on a few of the details of his life that she had missed.

"Yup. That's how it was since I came back from the other side.. it's been a weird month."

"Wait.. month?" Elena spat out, eyes wide. It had barely been a week.

Alaric gave her a weird look before sadness covered his face. "You've been gone about a month 'Lena."

"Oh my God." Elena breathed out in disbelief. She remembered Kai mentioned how differently time moved but she hadn't expected that.

Elena paused and went back to focusing on Alaric.

"And you're okay with being Vampire? Practically an Original?" The question came slowly from Elena's lips.

Alaric hesitated before nodding. "Don't get me wrong Elena it's not my ideal outcome for my life but.. I think I'm getting use to it. Caroline's been helping me with the whole feeding thing and for the first time in a long time I feel okay."

"Plus I may have met someone." Alaric admitted with a small smile. "Her names Jo, she is pure and perfect."

"I'm happy for you Rik." Elena said with a kind smile, not putting two and two together. "I'm glad you're happy."

"I said I was okay Elena I didn't say I was happy." Alaric said as sadness clouded his previously neutral features. "I thought you were dead."

The last part was barely a whisper and Elena could hear the raw emotion in his voice. It broke her heart.

"Hey." Elena shook her head slowly and touched his arm. "I'm not, okay? I'm not. I'm not going anywhere for a _very _long time and neither are you."

Alaric cleared his throat and nodded before freezing as he heard a small noise.

"And about Damon.." Alaric started off slowly.

Elena's eyes widened. "Is he.."

"He's alive again. I tried my best to convince him that.. he just dismissed it and then stormed out, bottle of liquor in hand."

"His humanity?" Elena guessed as fear shot through her body. "Did he.."

"As far as I know his humanity is in tact but I haven't exactly been buddy buddy with him lately." Alaric muttered out and Elena sighed in relief.

"He thought I was Katherine." Elena gulped, shaking her head as she shivered in disgust.

Alaric tensed and sighed. "Do you blame him? I mean no offense but he just saw his dead girlfriend on his porch."

Elena nodded but his words didn't stop the hurt in her chest. "I know.. It's just.."

A familiar buzzing noise caused Elena to freeze.

"Yeah. Your phone has been doing that for about three hours now-"

"How long was I out?" Elena rushed around the room well looking for her phone.

"About five or six hours."

"What?!" Elena screamed.

Kai was probably freaking out.

"And who's Psycho Siphoner?" Alaric took her phone out of his pocket and offered it to her.

"Hello?" Elena hit accept as soon as she grabbed her phone but it was to late.

She had over twenty missed calls and fifteen text messages.

"Shit." Elena muttered as panic settled it. What would Kai do if he thought she abandoned him?

"Psycho Siphoner?" Alaric asked again.

"Kai." Elena muttered out but that only added to Alaric's confusion.

She tried to call him but it went straight to his voice message.

_I should of showed him how to charge his goddamn phone_

"I'm sorry Rik but I have to go." Elena grabbed her bag and rushed to the front door at Vampire speed.

She flinched when she opened the front door and found Alaric standing there with a concerned look. Damn, he was fast.

"Where? Elena, I just got you back I'm not going to let you leave." Alaric said as genuine concern laced his voice. "Damon is out there somewhere probably waiting for _Katherine _to leave."

"I'm not Katherine." Elena muttered out through clenched teeth.

"I know that! But Damon is too clouded by grief and fear to see that. He'll kill you Elena." Alaric said softly.

Elena sighed and pushed past Alaric. "I'll come back later, okay? I left my number in the living room."

"Elena!" Alaric called after her but she was in the car in less than a second. Despite the fact that he could of easily caught up to her he let her leave.

Alaric sighed and pulled out his phone.

_Time to come home, Stefan. ~ Alaric Saltzman _


End file.
